Making Miracles
by Barrel of Monkeys
Summary: Austin watched her fall, and that was the start of something bigger. Payson comes back, not just to rock the gymnastics world, but also Austin Tucker.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Make It or Break It. Cause if I did there would be some major changes to certain pairings!

**Warnings**: Language, AU,

**Beta:** FEARMEFrancis

A/N: For any of the people who are reading this because I'm on your author alert, if you haven't watched Make It or Break it...I highly recommend you do!

**Making Miracles**

**Prologue **

"Welcome back to the live coverage of the National Seniors Girls Gymnastics competition here in Boston. For this third rotation we will see leader Payson Keeler perform on the uneven bars while Kelly Parker, currently in second, takes the floor."

"It's an intense air here as we watch Kelly Parker get into position. This one routine could put her in first, and a second National Champion title..." The sports reports said through the T.V. Austin Tucker, Olympic gold medalist, watched the entire meet from the beginning, and was on the edge of his seat like majority of the audience. It was the second last rotation, and while floor was one of Kelly Parkers best events, the bars was also Payson Keelers. Depending on how either girl performs, the title could be decided in this rotation.

As Parker's floor music started, Austin's attention was broken when his phone rang. Opening it quickly the bad boy of gymnastics snapped over the receiver "What?"

"Austin... where are you? You have a photo-shoot in 20 minutes and I will be damned if you are late."

Austin smirked. "Well Richie, I told you not to schedule me anything right now. It's your own fault for not listening."

"Don't call me that! My name is Richard. Austin, you will get out of that damn hotel room and get into the car I have waiting for you. You need to get here. The sponsor is getting anxious, what is more important than this?" Austin could hear the exasperation entering his agent's voice. Austin would sometimes show up late to meetings, and it was never with a good excuse. Mostly it was because Austin simply felt like being late, but today he did have a reason. He may tell everyone he doesn't care about his sport outside of himself, but he does. He had his eye on a gymnast that he had seen three years ago, and had not stopped astounding him since.

"Rickie, the meet is almost done, just give me an hour, I'm sure you can stall the sponsors that long." Austin said. He could practically hear his agent's blood pressure rise at his words.

"Tucker... are you watching the National Competition?" Austin heard a hint of anger in his agent's voice.

"Keeler is almost up on bars and I want to watch as she clinches the title." He explained.

"Austin... just...just get here. Please... for my sake? I am not going to listen to you as you try to convince me to force her into a photo shoot with you. She's refuses every sponsorship deal they send her way without even listening to the proposal." Richard pleaded.

"Fine fine... I'm getting dressed now. See you soon Richie." Austin didn't want for his agent to say anything as he closed his phone, and turned his attention back to the T.V.

"-Keeler is now up on the uneven bars. She had the highest DOD in the competition on this apparatus, so we should be in for a good routine." The reporter announced.

Austin watched avidly as Keeler chalked up and spoke to her coach. With that face of steel determination that never failed to impress him, she got into the start position and saluted the judges. One deep breath and she was up on the low bar, swinging herself around and up onto the high bar. Austin was entranced with her performance, and a grin was slowly blooming as a stray thought that 'she totally has this' flittered through his mind.

In an instant, Austin's grin was wiped away as he saw Keeler's fingers slip off the bar and she fell, on her neck. Without conscious thought, Austin was on his feet, itching to be one of the few that ran to that mat where the gymnast wasn't moving. He could only watch as she was swarmed, the words of the reporters all white noise and he prayed to some higher being to ensure her safety.

"I don't see her moving. Have you seen her move since she fell?" the first reporter asked.

"I...I haven't. They're wheeling out a stretcher now. I'm afraid to say this but I think this might be the end of Keeler's career."

"No!" Austin screamed at the reporter. He refused to believe that. It was one small fall and he was sure that Keeler would get up in a minute and wave everyone off, and restart her routine. She couldn't be down and out. It just wasn't right!

"This will have a significant effect on Keeler's teammates. Seeing your captain carried out of the stadium like that must he hard on them mentally." The first report said.

"And not just her team, but camera's managed to catch the look of horror that graced Keeler's biggest rival's face as she fell. Here's Kelly Parker's reaction to watching the fall..."The screen cut to a slow motion replay of Kelly Parker. The girl looked completely shocked as Keeler went down, and then her face closed off completely when Keeler didn't move, like the girl had become a robot. "With that reaction, I think Kelly Parker may have taken Keeler's injury just as hard as her teammates. It's never easy seeing your rival fall just before you settle a long awaited battle."

Austin sat himself back down, and muted to T.V. pulling out his phone, he pressed number two on his speed dial.

"Austin you have best be in that car." His agent warned.

"Richard...we might need to reschedule." Austin said simply, his voice void of any emotion.

"Austin...what's wrong?" Richard asked in a concerned voice. Austin knew it was because he had said the man's whole name and not just 'Richie'. That was usually a sign when something serious happened to Austin.

"I... I think you should reschedule." Austin answered.

"Okay... but I'm coming over to make sure you're alright. Be there soon Austin."

"Thanks Richard..." Austin closed his phone and finally fell back on the hotel couch, bringing his hands up to cover his face. 'Well fuck...' he thought.

Austin stood after a moment and walked over to the bar in his suite. Reaching behind it, he grabbed the first bottle he touched and took off the lid. Holding it up, Austin gave a heavy sigh. "This is to you Payson Keeler...hope to see you back soon." With that toast, Austin knocked the bottle back and took a long drink, hoping that the sports reporters were wrong, and that Keeler would be back soon, even if a small part of him felt like it was a waste of energy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Make It or Break It. Cause if I did there would be some major changes to certain pairings!

**Warnings**: Language, AU, Mario Bashing,

**Pairings: **Payson/Austin, others...

**The First Meet**

"We are on the National team; I think he knows who we are." Kaylie said as she flipped her back, and smiled smugly as she talked about approaching the Bad Boy of Gymnastics- Austin Tucker. Payson could already see where this was going, as her friend put on her usual flirty face. Stepping in front of her, Payson placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Kaylie, I don't think this is a wise choice." Payson knew Austin Tucker and the man probably didn't even remember her, and they had met twice before- Both times seemed to have the same pattern with the Party Hard Gymnast teasing Payson and her telling him to work harder. It was an endless frustration to Payson that the man had somehow won an Olympic gold medal hungover. It just wasn't right!

"Trust me Payson. I will just say hi and show you that even Austin Tucker knows who the national girls are." Kaylie raised her hand and brushed Payson off.

"No really-" Payson started to say but was cut off by a deep voice from behind her.

"Payson? Payson Keeler...?"

Turning around, Payson couldn't stop the exasperated smile from forming. He had only said her name and she felt tired already as this meeting was following along the same lines as the last two. "Tucker."

The male gymnast smiled widely, his entire countenance changing from its previous laidback posture to that of an excited little boy, as he stepped towards her. "I knew that back injury wouldn't keep you down and out."

Payson smiled softly at him. "Well like I always tell you, training hard pays off." It seemed that today was a day he would remember her...even if it wasn't for the best of reasons.

Austin Tucker just gave a chuckle at her words. "Never change Keeler." He could hear the affection in his voice for the girl in front of him, so thinking quickly he looked around. Spotting the other rock girls, he knew they would be the perfect distraction. "Well Keeler even after the fall you are still being hounded for autographs it looks like."

Payson bit her bottom lip from laughing. She shouldn't laugh. The man had just insulted the national girls team and her friends. But it was still a little funny. "Actually-" but Payson was interrupted, this time by a short brunette.

"We're not fans. We're-" but it was Kaylie's turn to be cut off.

"Well maybe we can change that." Austin said. "I mean one look at this girl's gymnastics and you might consider taking up the sport. And if Keeler here can't do that than maybe I can." Austin raised his sunglasses and gave Kaylie a wink.

Payson looked towards Lauren and Emily and saw the pair struggling to keep the laughs in and the smiles off. It wasn't working well. Seeing that they would be no help, Payson decided it was time for her to step up and save Kaylie from Austin's dangerous charms. "Tucker, that's Kaylie Cruz the National champ."

Austin's eyes flickered over to Payson before they went back to Kaylie. He narrowed them as he studied the girl for a moment. Suddenly he snorted, causing Kaylie to jump. "I see it now. She does have that... that pretentious air about her like the last champ... Kelly Parker?"

Payson coughed to cover up her laughter at his statement. "Well anyways, we should probably be going..." Payson tried to urge her teammates into action. It was one thing to not recognize Kaylie but to compare her to Kelly Parker? Well Payson could see the anger levels quickly rising under Kaylie's skin and she wasn't looking forward to the end result.

"Well in that case Keeler let's walk and talk. I want to hear all about your miraculous recovery. I may even learn something from your never say never tale, and wholesome personality." Austin quickly focussed his attention on Payson. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, lifted her bag, and started leading her away.

"Tucker..." Payson said with a warning in her voice.

"What Keeler? Not like I'm going to steal your innocence or anything, just a friendly talk between two good looking world athletes." Austin sent her a flirty wink as if that supported his innocent statement.

Payson groaned. She so did not need this. "Tucker..." She repeated as they walked into the hotel, leaving a fuming Kaylie, and a laughing Lauren and Emily behind.

The situation only seemed to escalate further when they were met with a certain NGO rep, Ellen Beals. She was standing in the middle of the foyer staring harshly at the arm Tucker had wrapped around her shoulders- as the approached Payson thought she heard Austin mumble the word 'bitch' under his breath.

"Payson, Austin, well this is unexpected. Where are the other girls Payson?" Beals asked, her sharp witch eyes flittering between Payson, Austin, and his arm.

"They're right behind us." Payson explained, shrugging her shoulders slightly hoping to knock Austin's arm off. No such luck, it was stuck.

Beals stepped to the side and looked around Austin's larger frame to see the other rock girls slowly coming over to them. She frowned slightly. "I already checked you girls in, here's your keys," the woman said handing out the room keys, and shooting disapproving looks at Austin's continued presence. "Now I suggest you girls go up to your hotel rooms and rest."

"Oh, we slept on the plane. We were hoping to get in some sight-seeing." Lauren spoke up.

"Absolutely not." Beals said quickly. "You will not leave your hotel rooms. Let's not forget why we are here- to compete, to represent our country. Kaylie as Team captain I'm counting on you to make sure everyone follows the rules. Sleep well and I expect to see you all at practice in the morning." Beals said with absolute authority.

"Shouldn't we check in with Marty?" Kaylie asked between sneaking small glares at Austin.

"Oh... you didn't hear?" Beals said in a remorseful tone. Payson heard Austin snort again and mumble 'fake' under his breath. She would have to agree that Ellen Beals wasn't putting on the most convincing display at the moment as she talked about Marty being on suspension, and pending a committee review. The woman may sound sad but the small sparkle of triumph in her eyes was shattering any illusion to Payson and apparently Austin.

"Mumbling is rude." Payson whispered to the bad boy. Looking up she could see a wide grin spread across Austin's face that didn't fit in with the current conversation. She looked away when Beals revealed she would be supervising them, and Austin tightened his arm around Payson, in an act of sympathy. Payson could only sigh, and watch the Beals walk away after issuing some final commands to them.

"Well aren't I glad I don't need to listen to her. " Austin said once the NGO woman was out of earshot.

"Yes well it's for the best. Beals was right that we need to rest up and stay focussed on why we are here. And that includes staying away from anything or one who will cause problems." Kaylie stated as she sent a meaningful look in Austin's direction.

"This sucks, I really wanted to hit up a few shops and buy some new clothes." Lauren whined.

"Maybe we should just listen to her and go to our rooms now." Emily suggested, clearly uncomfortable with doing anything to disobey the woman.

"Well you all just sound like barrels and barrels of fun." Austin said sarcastically. "Hey Keeler, how about we ditch these losers and you go out with me tonight. A certain Team Captain can even chaperone." Austin smirked at Kaylie.

Kaylie huffed. "Payson lets go and ignore this idiot. You have to focus on passing your petition." Kaylie grabbed Payson's arm and dragged her away from Austin, the other girls quickly following. When they reached the eleveators, Kaylie seemed satisfied that the doors opened immediately. They stepped in, and Kaylie pressed the proper floor number when they heard a shout.

"Hey wait!" Austin called from behind.

Kaylie seemed to have had enough with him as she turned around a snapped "What?"

Austin smirked as he reached into the elevator and pulled Payson out. "Sorry girls but I got her bags." Austin sent them all a wink just as the doors closed, silencing any protests.

"What are you up to Tucker?" Payson asked.

"Nothing." Austin gave her his most innocent smile.

"Right..."

"Listen Keeler, I actually do want to talk to you seriously. Have you really returned to gymnastics?"

Payson took a moment to gather her thoughts. It was a new experience to see a serious looking Austin Tucker. "I have. I'm not at the same level I was before the fall, but I am working my way up quickly." She explained.

Austin did something that Payson never expected. He gave her a sincere smile. "I'm glad to hear that. I knew you would be back, I had hoped it would be sooner rather than later. The London Olympics would have felt empty if you weren't there."

Payson felt her cheeks warm a little at the man's statement. "Well...just..." She struggled for something to say to that. It was the first time she heard someone say that they had believed the entire time she would make a full comeback. "Thank you." She settled on. "You're the first to say that to me." She confessed.

"Well I'm glad. Now hand over your phone Keeler, I need a reward for being on my best behaviour this entire time." Austin held out his palm and gave Payson an expectant look. Sighing, she slowly took her phone out and handed it over, a feeling of dread forming in her stomach.

"I promise this won't be painful." Austin reassured her with a cocky grin. Payson frowned, she would regret this, she knew she would.

o.O.o

Payson didn't want to but she let out a small groan when they entered the training facility and saw Austin Tucker practicing on the pommel horse. The day just started and already she saw Kaylie's feather ruffled at the sight of the man. Last night Kaylie had gone out to get ice, and when Kaylie had charged back into the room, she was ranting about that 'arrogant ass Austin Tucker'. Payson was tempted to throw Kaylie's words of not letting anything or one distract them back in her face but decided not to and just tuned the girl out. Kaylie Cruz would always get distracted by a boy. A second later she had received a text message '_Captain Green is feisty'_. She didn't bother responding.

Shedding her sweats, Payson started stretching, determined to work hard and have all the requirements met for when the committee came to see her. She needed to focus on passing this petition and getting her spot on the National Team. Kaylie, Austin, and all that drama that seemed to surround The Rock was pushed aside as she approached the floor. This was her one chance.

Payson breathed heavily as she completed another tumbling pass. She put her hands on her hips as she mentally broke down how she felt the execution went and where she would need to improve to have it perfect.

"That's good Payson but I have yet to see your double pike." Ellen Beals said as she stepped up behind Payson.

Payson turned, and tried to hide her worry. "but that's not compulsory."

"I'm afraid it is. They just added it. That's not going to be a problem is it?" Beals asked. Payson shook her head no, but inside she was having a mini freak out. She hadn't nailed her double pike once since her surgery. As she watched Beals walk away, Payson was giving herself a pep talk that she could nail it if she just practiced a bit more.

Opening her gym bag, Payson took out her water bottle and had a sip. She could not freak out because if she did her nerves would shoot her chances to hell , and she didn't need that. A flashing light from her bag showed that she received a new message. Payson knelt down and grabbed her curve to see a message from Tucker.

'_How is practice with the Captain Green, and The NGO Witch_?' He asked.

Payson sighed and in a moment of frustration she typed back '_better if I could land my double pike_'

Payson was about to put her phone away when it vibrated again. Wondering what The Great Austin Tucker would say to that she opened his message '_Tonight I could help you learn pikes, tuck, layouts and everything else.__ I heard I'm excellent at tumbles ;-)_' Payson sighed and put her phone on standby, not even bothering to respond to him.

"Payson, get back to work!" Beals yelled. Payson shook her head and focussed back on the floor. She needed to practice.

When the practice finished, the other girls filed out but Payson declined to join them as she needed some extra hours in the gym. Beals had given her an approving look, and said nothing more. Once they were all gone, Payson approached the uneven bars and stared at them. The memory of her fall didn't even come to her as she visualized her routine.

"You know getting on them helps with practicing a lot more than staring." A deep voice mused from the doorway. Payson didn't even turn to face the man.

"Tucker why are you here?" She asked, tightening her wrist guards, and chalking up.

"I told you I would help. Not let's get to work. There's a double pike that I am determined to see tonight." He said, walking into the gym with his full work out gear on.

"I.." Payson wasn't sure what to say. Tucker was going to help? That didn't sound like him at all.

"Come on Keeler, let's get to work. I have a concert tonight, and I want to be able to party with the pride and satisfaction of helping a damsel in distress."

Payson frowned at his wording. She was not a damsel in distress. Showing her disapproval, she threw a bit of chalk at him. The Olympic Bad Boy only laughed and nudged her towards the bars. "Come on Keeler, a gymnast should work hard, not play around." He smirked.

"I'll find out what you want later Tucker, but for now just spot me." She said, deciding to ignore her own words being used against her. Looking at the bars, Payson grabbed the low bar and swung herself up.

_Awhile Later..._

Payson punched the mat in frustration as she failed to land the move properly again. "I hate this!" Payson yelled in frustration, punching the mat again.

"You just need more strength. While you were out you lost muscle mass and grew, it's hurting you now." Austin tried to explain. It was hard on him too, to see her fail again and again. She had always been this unwavering body of power and seeing this repaired version, was tough. He had foolishly thought that a few hours together, her double pike would be good to go, but it was sinking the enormity of her injury.

"I know that Tucker! Sasha said the same thing, but... but I just hoped he was wrong..."Payson said a slight waver to her voice.

"I know it sucks Keeler, but maybe in a few months you will be back at the top. You just need time. It's amazing enough that you can still do gymnastics at all after that injury." Payson wiped fiercely at the gathering tears as she sat at the edge of the mat. Austin was tempted to go to her and wrap her up into a comforting embrace, but he doubted she would appreciate that.

"I don't have months. This is my last Olympic cycle and if I don't compete at World's then I'm as good as done. I need on the National team now!"

"Keeler.." Austin sighed. "Let's get you back to the hotel. You almost had the double pike, and who knows, maybe after some rest you will nail it tomorrow." He didn't believe his own words, but he couldn't stand seeing Keeler so distressed. Keeler was passion, determination, and power...not this.

Payson grabbed the hand Austin held out to her, and let him lift her to her feet. Once she was up, she gathered her stuff and walked out of the gym. Austin sighed and rubbed his scalp, slowly turning to follow her, and sorting through a variety of ideas that had just popped into his head. He needed her back on top.

"Thanks for trying to help Tucker..." Payson mumbled as they walked down a hallway.

"Mumblings rude Keeler, but no problem." Austin threw his arm around her shoulders again, helping keep her steady since her legs were tired and weak. It was also a selfish action on his part since he needed her to ground him from his chaotic thoughts.

o.O.o

Austin watched the meet, barely watching the girl doing their routines. He was only tuning in for one reason. Payson Keeler. When the meet finally came to a close and Nastia was about to announce the results of her petition, Austin leaned forward in his seat, finally giving the T.V his full attention.

"-and Payson Keeler will not be joining the National Team this year." Austin felt his heart sink at those words.

Minutes after the announcement he heard his phone ring, and opening it he was surprised to see Keeler texting him. Once he read her message, he knew he had to do something '_Thank you for trying, but I just wasn't enough'_.

Austin closed his phone and gathered his thoughts. He had spent majority of the Green day concert thinking about ways to help her after France, and he had decided that the best course of action was his original plan that he started the night he saw Keeler in France. Dialling a number, he had waited for the person to answer.

"Hello, The Rock, Sasha speaking."

"Belov, have you thought about my question?"

"Tucker?"

"The one and only." Austin said his smirk clear in his voice.

"Mmm... I have thought about it, and I think the girls could benefit from training near an Olympic medalist." Sasha said, but then he tone got a bit of steel to it. "But be warned, if you play your little games with them and mess up their training I will throw you out."

"I understand but I do have one more thing I would like to ask." Austin said, suddenly nervous about this.

"What?"

"Keeler-"

"You are not playing with Payson." Sasha cut him off. Austin could hear the waves of protectiveness in the other man's voice.

"No but I do want to help her. I want to see her make the biggest comeback the gymnastics world has ever seen, and I want to be beside you as she does it." He explained. He might as well tell the truth upfront instead of beating around the bush while at the gym and have Sasha suspicious of him.

"Why..." That was a fair question.

"I tried to help her train before her petition here in France. She is ... unbelievable Sasha. I mean it. When I told you that I wanted to train there to get back on a steady path, I meant it and seeing Payson work that hard, with that much focus... She helped me and she didn't even know it."

Sasha was silent for a few minutes. When he finally did speak, Austin could hear the fondness he held for Payson in his voice. "She is a very special girl isn't she? Well I have a plan already and if you think you can help, well I won't turn it away."

Austin grinned. He would make sure Payson reached the top again.

o.O.o

A few days later, Austin was parking his bike, Lolita, and confidently striding into the rock. Looking around he noticed that his presence seemed to bring the entire place to a standstill, but he didn't mind. It happened often, and in a few minutes, all their stunned states would pass.

Walking forward he gave a nod to the rock rebels, but was disappointed when the one he was looking forward to seeing wasn't present. Kaylie Cruz interrupted his search as she stepped forward.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms, her entire body screaming at him that she demanded answers.

"I'm training at the rock now." He told them. Curious as to how this exchange will go since she seemed, very hostile, and Austin didn't like others trying to proclaim any dominate status above him.

"Oh? Does Sasha know about this?" Kaylie asked, confident that her coach would turn him away.

"Actually it was his idea..." Austin informed them. Well Austin had approached Sasha, but they didn't need to know that. Plus the fact that their coach invited him would ruffle them all up. Seeing their disbelieving faces, Austin wanted to smile at his little game. "But it's only until I can build my own gym." He added, to help rub it in a little.

"Your own gym..." Emily repeated.

"Yeah. My sponsors are springing for it, next to my lake house." He enjoyed this game as he saw their imaginary feathers poof up even more in annoyance. The never stood a chance against him.

"You're moving to Boulder?" Lauren piped up this time.

Austin knew it was time to go for the kill. "You got everything here, water skiing in the summer, snowboarding in the winter, college co-eds year round." He sent a nod to a girl that was drooling at him from the corner of the room.

"Big surprise..." Kaylie said trying to seem unaffected. "You're not here for the gymnastics." Austin didn't like that superior tone in her voice. It was like another challenger.

"Listen I respect that I'm a guest in your gym. Promise that you will hardly know that I'm here." Austin smirked at them. When he heard the garage door, he couldn't have prayed for better timing.

"What is that?" Kaylie asked her attention completely focussed on the apparatus that two men were bringing in.

"My parallel bars."

"I can see that." Austin was seriously getting curious as to where Payson was. He thought she hung around these three, but she wasn't present. His game was getting boring and he wanted to see her soon. "The gym is full, where do you expect to put them?"

"In place of the second set of uneven bars." Sasha said from behind them. Austin wondered when he got there. But the man's effect on the girls was quite humorous to Austin, as they turned eyes wide, and confident postures dropping a bit. He couldn't help giving the older man a grin. "What? Did staring become an Olympic event? Get moving." Austin chuckled... he liked this man.

Stepping forward, Austin happily greeted him and followed him up to his office, determined to ask about Payson. Once the door was closed, it was the first thing out of his mouth.

"She didn't come in. Usually she's the first one in, so as far as I know she's hiding out at home, too embarrassed to see me." Sasha responded.

"Oh..."

"Yes, but I think a visit from you might drag her out of the hole she has no doubt built herself. First, we will go over my plan, and see if you have anything to add. I will get you both back onto the Olympic path." Sasha promised. Austin could see the sincerity and commitment in Sasha's eyes. Those eyes told Austin that any hesitation he had about coming to Boulder were pointless- this was a man who would ensure Austin and Payson both won gold at the Olympics.

"Let's get started. We have a Future Gold Medalist to save." Austin grinned as he sat down and gave all his attention to Sasha.

o.O.o

Later Austin rolled up in front a nice modest home, and turned off Lolita. Step one, of Sasha's plan involved getting Payson out of the house and to The Rock. Sasha had entrusted Austin with that job first, and if he failed than Sasha would go in next. Austin shook his head... he wouldn't fail.

Walking up to the door, Austin checked that he still had his backpack with his secret weapon, and then he knocked lightly and waited. He could hear the soft footfalls approaching the door, the handle turning, and there was Payson Keeler, in a baggy shirt and some jeans. Her eyes were wide in shock at the sight of him, and Austin felt that small ting of pleasure at catching her off guard.

"Hey Keeler." He said.

"Tucker, what are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" She asked.

Austin smirked. "Small details Keeler. The real question is why I was at The Rock today, and my favourite female gymnast wasn't?"

Payson frowned at him. "You were at The Rock? Why..."

"I'm training there now." Austin answered simply.

"Oh..."

Austin stepped past Payson and into her home. He looked around before walking further into the house "Tucker would you like to come in? Sure why not Keeler. I'm glad to have you..." Payson mumbled to herself.

"Mumbling is rude Keeler."

"Shut up." Austin smiled at her soft petulant tone.

"So hiding from the coach eh?" Austin found the living room, and didn't waste time taking a seat on the comfortable looking couch.

"Well... I don't know if I can face Sasha. I mean he said I wasn't ready and I should have listened, but instead I blew my chance to make it to Worlds." Payson explained as she sat beside him. "He was right and I just really don't want to see the disappointment in his eyes."

"I can understand that." Austin responded. "But after talking to him about you today, I don't think he's as upset as you think he is. In fact he's worried that after France you will give up on gymnastics."

Payson sat up straight in alarm. "I don't want to give up gymnastics! I just...can't face him yet."

"He has this good plan you know." Austin stated.

Payson seemed to be taking the bait. "Oh?"

"Yup... thinks it can get you that Gold Medal you crave." Payson leaned closer, waiting to hear the rest. "It involves fusing Nastia Liukin and Shawn Johnson."

"What? Nastia? But I can't move like Nastia! She's all pretty with graceful moves, and long legs, and all artistic. I'm a power gymnast. I can't do that kind of stuff!" Payson stated quickly, and bit defiantly.

"Payson..." Austin grabbed her hands into his. "You are beautiful, and you are graceful. You can do artistic just as well or even better than power gymnastics. It will take time and hard work but I know you are the most hardworking person in The Rock."

"No Tucker! If that's Sasha's plan than it's over for me!"

Austin tugged on the blonde gymnast's hands to get her attention. "You listen to me Payson. You can do this, and you will. Why? Because you're Payson Keeler and this is your road to the Olympics. What do you have to lose? Learn the artistic style and when your power moves return, fuse them together and be the best fucking gymnast in 2012. I mean it. I remember seeing you competing at Junior Nationals and you flew during you bar and vault routines. It was unbelievable to me that such a small and young girl could do half the stuff you did, but then I realized one thing. You, Payson Keeler, were born to dominate gymnastics. Nothing is impossible for you in this sport.

"When London rolls around I expect you to be wearing Gold beside me and you will do that by listening to Sasha and learning the artistic style. I will help in every way I can, but frankly like I said in France, the London Olympics won't be the same without you." Austin told her bluntly and with as much conviction as he could. He needed her to commit to this.

"Do you really believe that? Everything you just said?" Payson asked, as he lightly chewed her bottom lip.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." Austin tried to put as much honesty and sincerity into his voice as he could.

"I just don't know if I'm mentally ready to change to artistic. I will try, but it will be hard." Payson said softly, refusing to meet Austin's eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be around to help push you back on track." Austin squeezed her hands again before dropping them. "So Belov didn't think I could convince you to try artistic and said that I had an hour with you before you would arrive and try smooth talking you."

Payson gave a small oddly endearing snort at that. "Sasha said he was going to come smooth talk me?"

"Something like that. But that's beside the point. I knew I would succeed." Austin smirked as he said that. "So while we wait for him, let's play some Mario kart." Austin grabbed his bag and pulled out his Nintendo Wii.

"Mario Kart?"

"Yes. I figure I could leave and play all alone in my big empty lake house or force you to be player number two." Austin quickly started setting up the system. It was a brilliant plan really, play some Mario kart, get her guard to drop, and when she least expected it-

"But I've never played a video game before in my life." Payson protested.

"Well you can start now. Video games improve your hand eye coordination, and concentration."

"And there's a study saying that where..." Payson replied, a hint of amusement sneaking in.

"They don't need a study; any male can tell you that." Austin finished and sat back down, handing her a remote. "Now it's simple, just use the remote and drive, but don't pass me. My male ego wouldn't be able to stand it if you beat me."

Payson gave him a bemused expression as she delicately held her remote.

"Let's pick characters. I pick Yoshi." Austin stated to get the ball rolling.

"Yoshi? Why not Mario? Isn't he the hero guy?" She asked curiously, fiddling with the buttons.

"Mario isn't a hero, he's a douchebag. I mean sure he might have been at the start but Peach refuses to put out for him no matter how many times he saves her and he takes his frustration out by killing his most loyal friend Yoshi." Austin explained.

"If Yoshi always dies, than why do you want to be him?" Payson asked seriously.

"Because he's a badass dinosaur!" Payson gave him a weird look, but Austin ignored it. "Come on Keeler, just pick a character."

"How about... Peach?"

"No. She's a bitch remember? As soon as we hit the track she will have a target on her back from all others because she's such a tease."

"Austin, you do know this is only a video game right?" Payson asked.

Austin shook his head, she just wouldn't understand. "Just trust me Keeler, pick someone else."

"Luigi?"

"No that's Mario's perverted brother. He tags along with Mario hoping that the day Peach caves he can stand by and watch."

"Right... Browzer?"

"That's like the video game version of Kelly Parker. Do you really want to be her?" Austin asked.

"True... why is picking a character so hard? Fine... Toad?"

Austin paused for a moment wondering if he had anything against the fungus guy. "That's fine." He decided when nothing untoward about the mushroom head came to mind.

"That entire conversation was completely ridiculous Tucker, they are just characters." Payson huffed.

"You will understand in time Keeler, in time..." Austin promised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Make It or Break It. Cause if I did there would be some major changes to certain pairings!

**Warnings**: Language, AU, Ice capades.

**Beta:** FEARMEfrancis

**Austin Tucker...Undercover**

Kim Keeler walked into her house and held the door open for the man following her, "I'm really glad you're doing this Sasha. She's just been so down since France, and I know if anyone can talk her into going back to the gym it's you."

"I'm always glad to help Payson. I just hope she listens to me." Sasha said as he followed his gym manager further into the house. "I think that-" but he was cut off by a series of shouts from the living room. Sending a worried look over to Kim, Sasha dashed towards the noise hoping everything was fine. He knew she shouldn't have trusted Tucker!

"That was a cheap shot Keeler!" Austin's voice boomed.

"It was fair! You're just being a baby because you lost." Payson said, the laughter poorly hidden in her voice.

"I was about to win when you hit me with that blue shell!"

'Blue Shell?' Sasha stepped in the living room, and needed a moment to fully comprehend the situation. His star gymnast was sitting on her couch, playing video games... Payson and video games?

"That was the point. I won fair and square and you're just upset that I hurt your building sized ego." Payson taunted. Austin didn't say anything. Instead, he sank further into the cushion and pouted. His actions just prompted Payson to let out a carefree laugh, and sit back.

"Payson honey, you have another visitor." Kim spoke up from behind Sasha.

The two gymnasts turned and neither looked surprised to see him. "Hey Coach!" Austin greeted happily, as he sat up.

"Um... Hi Sasha." Payson seemed less excited about his visit, but he knew she was still embarrassed.

"Well it looks like you two are having fun..." The retired Olympic medallist trailed off.

That seemed to deflate some of Austin's good mood. "Beware Coach, she's a liar and a cheat. She said she had never played a video game before but she's been beating me. I smell something funny going on with her." Austin announced.

Payson lightly pushed him and huffed. "You have won 10 races and that was only the second one I won. I think that hardly counts me as a liar and a cheat!" She argued.

"I think I will side with Payson. Maybe you're just not very good at racing games Tucker." Sasha couldn't stop the chuckle that issued forth when he saw the completely affronted look on Austin's face at his statement.

"Come over more, Keeler." Tucker commanded as he pulled Payson closer to him, opening up a free cushion on her other side. "Let's go coach, I will show you exactly how good I am at racing games."

Sasha raised an eyebrow at his new gymnast but accepted the challenge and sat down. Payson handed over her controller, and the race started. The Romanian figured the talk he was going to have with Payson could wait as he showed his little upstart male Olympian who was boss. Sasha may be older, but he had a TV and game stations at his place in Cambria. He needed to assert his place as Top Dog.

"Would you boys like to stay for dinner?" Kim asked as she watched the entire scene from the doorway. It was a new and welcome sight to her to see her eldest daughter laughing and having fun like a normal teenager. Even if she was playing video games with two men over the age of 20 who happened to be gold medalists.

All she got in return as two grunts as the males completely concentrated on their race. Payson turned and gave her mom and soft smile. "I think that's yes in brutish male speech." Another two grunts followed her statement and Kim and her daughter laughed lightly.

"I think you're right honey. I'll start dinner. Can you tear them away from the screen in 15 minutes to set the table?"

Payson gave the men on either side of her a dubious look. "I can try... but no promises."

Kim nodded, already seeing that it would be a struggle to get the attention of those two, but she trusted Payson had a few tricks up her sleeve. Slipping out of the room, Kim pulled out her phone and dialled her husband's number. The phone rang twice before she heard his familiar voice that she missed so much.

"Mark, you won't believe what our daughter did today..."

o.O.o

When Payson first stepped back into the Rock after the whole Calais debacle, she didn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn't to see Kaylie standing toe to toe with Austin, and looking like she would burn off all his skin with her eyes if she could.

Spotting Sasha, Payson sidled up to his side. Whispering lowly so that the two fierce animals posing as gymnast wouldn't hear her she asked Sasha a question, "What's going on?"

"I believe Kaylie just challenged Austin to a battle for space in the gym." Sasha whispered back.

"Are you going to stop them?"

"Nope, I think I'll encourage them." Sasha said as he stepped up to the feuding group, with a little skip to his step. "I think that's a great idea, a small competition between the boys and girls. And to add some excitement one team gets to choose which apparatus the other team performs on."

Payson shook her head. She was not getting in the middle of this. She needed to focus on improving her skills, not on where which apparatus sat.

"Hey Keeler, are you going to join?" Tucker called out to her.

"No. Unlike you guys, I don't mind working in the annex." Payson answered without turning around. She reached the beam and started stretching letting them have their little fight. Austin just huffed, and turned back to Kaylie, a devious glint to his eye.

After practice, a very sore and miserable Austin Tucker approached her. "Keeler..." he whined slightly.

"Yes Tucker?"

"How much ice do you have at your house?"

"Get in the car Tucker." She responded instead of answering. Her mother usually had a few ice packs ready for when the girls got home from practice.

"You're too good to me Keeler." Austin said as he gingerly climbed into her car, moving slowly and keeping his weight off certain parts. Payson raised a questioning eyebrow, but didn't enquire further. She saw that painful fall he took on beam.

Once Payson started driving, Austin spoke up, "So what's the deal with Princess Cruz?" He tried to ask casually.

"Why... are you interested in Kaylie?" Payson asked in a level voice. Something inside her hurt a little at his question.

"I'm curious as to why she seems really uptight all the time." He pointed out.

"Hmm." Payson took a moment to think over his question and compare it to what she had seen from Kaylie lately. He had a point."I think it's the whole National Team Captain thing. This is her first time in a leadership position and I don't think she's comfortable with it."

"I can see that. You were also the leader weren't you?"

"Yes." It was true. Since Payson had joined The Rock she had been thrust into the leader position since she was the junior national champion. She had taken it seriously and had tried her best. She had even cornered Marty in his office and demanded lessons on how to be a better leader. Marty had laughed at her at the time, but had taken the time detailing what he expected from her. She had listened and taken his words to heart. She doubted Kaylie had done anything similar to that. "But you never answered, are you interested in Kaylie?"

"She's pretty...feisty, talented..." Austin trailed off.

Payson gripped the steering wheel tighter. She took a deep breath to come her racing thoughts, and focused on the road. "So you like her." She stated firmly.

Austin grinned. "Don't be jealous Keeler. Sure she's got some good points but you're still number one in my books."

"I'm flattered." Payson said in a monotone voice.

"Keeler quick question. What do I need to do to kiss you?"

"W-what?" Payson stuttered.

"Kiss... just one little kiss." Austin sang.

"Tucker!"

"Well you're getting jealous over me talking about Kaylie, so I assume you like me, and I would like to know what it would take to get you to kiss me."

"It's not like that Tucker. I just think instead of chasing after another girl you should be focusing on training. Sure you have a gold medal now, but that doesn't mean you will win another if you keep slacking off. Less thinking about girls, and more thinking about training!" Payson lectured as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Keeler you need to lighten up. You know you could start by kissing me, I have heard only great things about my kissing technique." Austin said as he leaned closer to Payson and spoke lowly into her ear.

Payson pushed him away. "Keep it in your pants horn-dog, I am not kissing you." She stated firmly.

"Spoilsport..." Austin sighed as he returned to his original position. "I bet Kaylie would have kissed me." He taunted.

"I bet she would too, and when I have gold in London and you both are on the floor with nothing around your necks, than we can talk about kissing and how far that got us." Payson shot back when she finally pulled into her driveway.

Austin gave her a studying look. Payson tried to ignore it as she turned off the ignition, but his stare only got more intense. Payson finally broke, "What?" she snapped.

"I think there's more to this than you're saying. I hear some bitterness when you talk about Kaylie." Austin pointed out. Payson tried to get out, but Austin reached across and stopped her. "What do you have against Kaylie?" he asked.

"Nothing." Payson denied.

"Pay... I can hear it in your voice. Just tell me what's wrong so I can help." His voice was soft and comforting, which Payson thought was unfair as it made her want to tell him everything.

"Nothing..." she denied again.

"Pay, tell me."

Payson looked out her window and tried to ignore him, but the seconds ticked by in silence, and she could feel her resolve wavering. She didn't want to voice her problem because she knew they were silly and lately all she's felt is that Austin has heard nothing about her troubles, and she didn't want that. She wanted to be her usual strong and confident self, but he kept getting her at moments where she felt weaker. She didn't want him to see this side of her, but he kept pushing. "She gets everything okay!" She blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked, trying to prompt her into telling him more.

"She's rich, pretty, popular, and always has boys chasing after her. All I had was gymnastics and I worked so hard since I was little to be the best. I have sacrificed so much, spent hours and hours in the gym working harder, pushing myself and she didn't. She showed up for the required amount of time than ran off with her boyfriend or to the mall. Then it was my time to finally be the best. To win gold and I didn't, she did. She got my gold medal and she got the guy I liked, and it just hurts to look at her some days." Payson admitted. She refused to meet Austin's eyes.

"And... I know that's not all of it Keeler."

Payson sighed angrily at him. Why could he read her so easily when no one else had before? "Austin, she got everything, and you know what the first thing she did when she came to see me after the accident. It wasn't asking how I was, or anything she complained. She complained about being the National Champ and having all this pressure. She complained because Sasha expected more from her, and everyone looked up to her. Why is it that I worked so hard and she gets it without trying and gets to complain?" Payson asked sadly.

"Payson, she's not as strong as you, maybe-"

"No! Stop right there." Payson snapped. "That's another thing. Everyone defends her. My parents defended her because they thought I was being too harsh with her when I told her I didn't care about her problems. I was the one in the back brace that lost her dreams but it was all about Kaylie struggling to be number one. Lauren defends her, Sasha defends her, everyone defends her and gives her everything when all I have done is worked for everything I have been given. Why is it all so easy for her? She just sheds a few tears and I'm the bad guy for not caring about her issues." Payson pushed Austin's arm out of the way and opened the door. "I've had enough of this. I need to be alone."

Payson got out of the car and grabbed her gym bag from the back seat. She refused to meet Austin's eyes, and walked into the house. She shouldn't have said any of that, and now Austin would be angry and leave her to go to Kaylie's side just like everyone else.

"It's okay to be bitter. I can see where it's coming from, and I just want you to know I am on your side. You went through a big change and it seemed like everyone forgot about you and only thought about Kaylie. Kaylie has this charm that draws people in, but Payson you have so much more than that." Austin said from behind her. Payson continued to ignore him, as she pulled a few ice packs from the freezer.

"Payson you are beautiful. Kaylie is pretty but you are a step above that and are completely beautiful. That guy that picked her over you was an idiot. You are a passionate and determined person, and any guy will be unbelievably luck y to capture your heart." Austin continued.

"I'm not beautiful..." Payson muttered.

"You are. Inside and out." Austin said with conviction.

"You're a terrible liar." Payson grumbled as she pushed Austin towards to couch so he could rest and ice his injuries.

"I will never lie to you Payson." The accompanying smirk didn't exactly reassure her. "Trust me, I have dated actresses and models and you outshine them all in the beauty department." Austin whispered as he leaned forward and shocked Payson by stealing a small chaste kiss. When he pulled back, he had such a self-satisfied look on his face that Payson saw one path for revenge.

"Pervert." Payson hissed as she dropped an ice pack onto Austin's crotch. The manly shriek that followed brought a big grin to her face. He really should have known better.

o.O.o

If there was one thing Payson was positive about, it was that her family really needed to go ice-skating more often. She had missed gliding over the ice, the cold touching her skin, and watching her mother occasionally stumble. Part of her knew that if she had not fallen so in love with gymnastics that she probably would have gone into figure skating. Although they were different sports, they shared a few characteristics. But Payson knew that she wouldn't have felt the same sense of accomplishment with a triple axel as a triple twist on floor would have given her. She was a woman who needed to compete on four apparatuses and not just in an oval area.

"Payson..." Kim started, breaking Payson out of her thoughts. "I'm really proud of you for attempting artistic gymnastics. When I first heard Sasha's plans I remembered when you were little and would fly across the ice, jumping, twisting, and doing stunts that made my heart stop. You were so imaginative and happy. When you committed to power gymnastics I was sad to see that beautiful dance side of you be pushed aside, but now you're bringing it back. I know you think you are not the type to prance around like Kaylie does, but you won't. You will be your own artistic gymnast and still be the best."

"You really think I can do this mom?" Payson needed her mother to settle the lingering fears she had about this new route.

"Pay, you can do anything you work for. You wanted to get back into gymnastics and you did, against all odds."

Silence descended as Payson took a few moments to gather her thoughts. Yes, she came back from a serious back injury but she wasn't the same gymnast and that's what hurt the most. She wanted to be number one but it was hard to see the connection between being the best and the artistic style. She just wasn't built for all that. "You, Sasha, and Tucker keep saying that I can do this but I don't know if I can. It's just hard seeing myself performing all these graceful moves when I feel like the Hulk. I'm willing to try it but I don't think I can fully accept it."

"Pay one day you will realize just how beautiful you are, and then see the line of guys waiting behind you looking for a date. And I can say this truthfully, Austin will be at the head of that queue." Kim teased slightly.

With heated cheeks, Payson coughed and looked away. "Tucker doesn't see me that way." She mumbled in a feeble attempt to argue.

"Oh but he does. Austin Tucker has been at our house more than his own since he arrived. He has started buying groceries, doing dishes, and is often there first thing in the morning to drive to the Rock with you. If that's how he treats friends, than I would love to see how he treats the person he deeply cares for."

"Mom! He just wants to help out a little. He knows how tough things have been lately and he wanted to make things a little easier for us without giving us money." explained Payson.

"Right Pay... I should probably call Mark and tell him about our future son-in-law."

"Mom!" Payson tried to get her mom to stop talking about the entire subject but Kim Keeler carried on as if she hadn't heard her daughter.

"Although I always thought you would end up with Sasha, with you both being so dedicated to gymnastics and everything, but I think Austin is the better choice. It's less of an age gap, and it will be easier for you two to go out without the taboo hanging over your heads."

Payson groaned and covered her face with her mitten-covered hands. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"-and good-looking but you can't deny the attraction to his accent, but Austin has many good qualities as well."

"Mom please stop." Payson begged.

"Of course honey, but just consider Austin will you?" Kim asked.

"Anything, just please drop this topic." Payson didn't know if her face could get any redder. She loved her mother, she really did, but this entire thing was much too embarrassing. She would not tell Tucker about this. Absolutely not!

"Of course Pay. But maybe I should drop hints to Austin about your favourite things?" Payson could hear the mirth in her mother's voice. It wasn't fair that parents had free range to humiliate their children. This was one reason why she didn't date. Her mother would go all crazy about it and she would never hear the end of Austin this and Austin that. Not that Payson was interested in Austin; but he was her closest guy friend and the only focus of her mother's weird ways.

Seeing Becca ahead, Payson quickly skated off to avoid any more of her mother's delusions. Austin didn't like her, and it was best to just drop the entire conversation from her memory and focus on gymnastics like she always has. When she has a gold medal around her neck she can revisit the dating topic and then her mother could plot to her heart's content.

o.O.o

The next day as Payson drove to The Rock with Austin, Austin broke their usual morning thinking time. "I'm thinking of having a house warming party."

Payson kept her eyes on the road even though she wanted to stared bug eyed at her friend. "Tucker, are you sure having a party is a good idea. Shouldn't you be focusing on making a new ring routine? Sasha said that you were having difficulty upping your D.O.D on them."

"Keeler some days you need to let your hair down. It's a party and I used to go to them all the time and I still got a gold medal. Besides it will be Friday after practice, and then everyone will have the weekend to rest. I might even invite Sasha so he can keep an eye on all his innocent little gymnasts."

Payson let out a soft snort. "If you can convince Sasha to go, than I will go too. How about that?" Payson bargained. She didn't think Sasha would actually go for it, but it would be amusing to see Tucker try to sweet talk the coach.

"Deal. But if I win you have to do whatever I say for an entire day." Austin tacked on.

"Really Tucker?"

"Come on Keeler, if you win you get the same deal." Needled Austin.

"So when Sasha turns you down... you will hand wash all my leo's, do hourly Spruce Juice runs for me, and massage my back and feet?"

Tucker hesitated for a second but soon the Olympian was grinning again. "Sure Keeler, but if I win you have to help unpack my house, ride on my motorcycle, and serve me in nothing but a bikini."

Payson slammed on the brakes and choked at the conditions. "Tucker..." She said with a warning tone.

"Come on Keeler, if you're so confident that Sasha will say no than you have nothing to fear."

Payson admitted he had a point, and she started driving again. She refused to acknowledge the ridiculous conditions of their bet or her burning face. This was starting to become a pattern whenever Austin was part of a conversation and she didn't know if she liked it. There had to be serious health consequences to too much blushing.

When they finally made it to The Rock, Payson rushed inside and past a smiling Sasha. "Whatever he asks say no!" She demanded as she entered the girl's locker room. "I mean it Belov! Tell him no!" She added as she ducked out from the door and disappeared again.

Sasha turned back towards the gym doors to see a smirking Tucker saunter in. "Sasha! Buddy!" he called, approaching the man.

Sasha stole a look towards the locker room and sighed. "No?"

Austin looked heartbroken. "You don't even know what I'm going to ask." He protested.

"Does it involve your routines?" Sasha asked.

"No..."

"Does it involve some promotional work for your sponsors?"

"No..."

"Does it involve helping Payson?" Sasha needed to cover all bases.

"Well not really... but it might help her loosen up a bit."

"Then the answer is No." Sasha stated firmly and walking away. He didn't want to know what Austin thought would help 'loosen' Payson up, but he bet he wouldn't like it.

"Sasha! It's just one harmless little party. There will be other Olympians there and it's a good opportunity for Payson to get her name out there."

Sasha levelled a look at the Olympian. "Austin, since when do you ever hold little parties? Last year they reported that you rented out an entire two floors of a Hilton for one 'little party'. Or the time that they found you and ten others passed out at Seaworld outside the Orca exhibit because your Hotel just happened to be _only_ a mile away? There is no way I am permitting you to take Payson to a party." Sasha vehemently stated.

"Well the actual question was if you would come. I mean how awesome would a party be with _The_ Sasha Belov! Man you are a legend. I heard some of the Olympic officials still talking about you at the last games."

Sasha thought back on how Payson demanded that he say no and that meant there was more going on than Austin was letting on. Besides his obvious hero-worship of Sasha's younger and wilder days "What are you hiding from me Austin?"

Austin had the decency to look sheepish. "Well if you agree to come than Payson has to do whatever I say for a day. It's just a small bet and I would use it to get her into those ballet classes and not complain." Austin rushed at the end.

"I'll think about it." Sasha decided. He wanted to talk to Payson first and see if she was willing to make Austin obey him for the day as well. Knowing Payson she would be willing to agree so she wouldn't lose. '_This day isn't starting off too bad_' Sasha thought before his eyes landed on the memo that Summer had left him about the Rock Banquet. Well, the good mood lasted for a few very short moments.

o.O.o

Austin had to plan. He knew realistically that Sasha wouldn't agree to come to his party without some incentive. While the promise to get Payson to agree to one day of ballet was tempting to the man, Austin knew he needed something bigger. Something that the Romanian coach could not refuse, and as he watched Payson do cartwheel after cartwheel, he needed to think of it fast. He could see the simplicity wearing on Payson and the negative motions from the blonde was taxing on the coach. Three days of nothing but cartwheels could drive any person mad.

In fact, Austin took a look around the gym and could see that everyone was getting a little unstable. Lauren was slowly bankrupting her father for votes for a superficial award, Emily looked on the verge of beating her mother for all her unwanted assistance, and Kaylie was making a hobby out of falling off the low bar and sending eyes towards Austin. It was a little unreal seeing some of the best female gymnasts in their natural habitat. The Discovery Channel should really make a documentary and show the world that under the fancy moves there's living breathing crazy she-animals hiding under their skin- she-animals that could very well terrorize the world if they were set free from the gym and its iron bars.

Austin Tucker needed to plot, and he needed to plot fast so that he could have a plan in place for when he went away next week for promotional work. He wanted things set up for his return so he wouldn't get caught in the whirlwind of chaos that seemed to always be present in The Rock. Looking around he spotted his future accomplice and he quickly made his way over.

"Becca Keeler, I need to have a word with you..." Austin chuckled as the young girl jumped and turned to stare at his with wide eyes. "I need to cheer your sister up, and I know you know how."

Becca's eyes gained a knowing look as a devious smirk spread across her face. One look at that smile, and Austin knew there was a reason he liked the littlest Keeler. "Step into my office, Mr. Tucker." Becca said as she gestured towards the water cooler.

o.O.o

Sasha was sitting in his office while the banquet was being set up. He was going over some paperwork before he ventured out to his airstream and got dressed in the suit that Summer had picked out for him. His relationship with Summer was a mystery to him. At times, he thought the woman liked him in return with her flirty remarks and teasing touches, but other times she ran so cold that he thought she had melted straight off a glacier. He wasn't sure how he felt about this, and decided to just let it play out.

As Sasha placed the final folder down on the done pile, Austin waltzed into the room carrying two bouquets. "Austin I know that I am your idol, but flowers is taking it a little far don't you think?" Sasha asked, as he stared at the flowers.

"They are not for you Belov. They are for the Keeler women." He explained.

"Okay... but I'm not following Austin."

Austin sighed and then took a seat on the couch. "I have a proposition for you." Austin started.

"Tucker once again- going a little too far." Sasha teased, enjoying the sight of Austin squirming uncomfortably across the room.

"Look, I want to win this bet with Payson, and you want to keep her safe. Come to the party, you can watch her the entire time to make sure no one hands her alcohol, tries to kidnap her, or lets her near the twister zone. I will personally drive her home at a respectable time and ask my Olympian friends to keep an eye on her."

"That sounds reasonable so far, but I don't see what I'm getting out of this."

"You can share my winnings. Payson will do whatever you say for a day and I will even go to her ballet classes to make sure she doesn't run away halfway through them." The last reason pained Austin to say, Sasha could tell, but it was very tempting.

"You will wear tights and prance around a dance studio like a ballerina?" Sasha asked slowly.

"Yes..."

Sasha grinned. "This might actually help you with your performance as well. You could always use more grace and balance." Thinking it over he could see the pro's to this. While it would have been nice to boss Austin around, his deal was more beneficial to Sasha. He could always get Payson to make this bet again and then she can win and they share the winnings. "You have a deal. I will attend this party and you will attend ballet with Payson."

Sasha stood up and held out his hand. Austin hesitated but in the end he shook his hand with a grimace. Sitting back down, Sasha eyed the flowers the younger man had brought with him. "So the flowers..."

"Oh!" Austin sat up and all gloom on his person disappeared. "I thought that tonight since you are giving Becca and Payson an award they can use some flowers. The yellow roses are for Becca since she seems to favour the colour, and the purple ones are for Payson. I think the woman said something about violets and something else." Austin explained.

"That was very thoughtful of you." Sasha was impressed with the young man's insight.

"And so Kim doesn't feel left out." Austin pulled a single white rose from Becca's bouquet, "this one is for Kim. I figured you could give this to her in that legendary English Gentleman style." Austin winked.

"Austin." Sasha sighed.

"Not romantically! But women need to know they are appreciated sometimes, and while I would love nothing more than to give the lovely Kim Keeler a flower, I think it would be nice to come from you. After all, I have the younger Keeler's to charm."

Sasha stood up and walked across the room to snatch that flower from Austin. "I think it's time you leave Austin. You don't want to let your adoring public wait for you. I will be sure to get the flowers to the Keeler's." Sasha promised.

When the young Olympian left, Sasha carefully collected all the flowers and placed them on his desk. He would be sure to check on them during the night so that they didn't get ruined. Leaving quickly he completely missed seeing Summer enter The Rock and get flustered at the sight of the beautiful flowers. He also missed how the woman had sniffled slightly and sighed in appreciation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Make It or Break It. Cause if I did there would be some major changes to certain pairings!

**Warnings:** Language, AU, drunk Summer

**Rocky Rocky's**

Payson thought her life would get more complicated with the arrival of Austin Tucker, but somehow it didn't. In fact, it seemed to have gotten simpler. Kaylie was still trying too hard at being a Captain, but now half her focus had shifted to Austin. Payson wasn't really surprised, the National Champion had a bad habit of subconsciously needing the male population focussed on her. Lauren in all her evil little ways, was spending her time annoying Kaylie as much as possible and generally leaving Payson alone, since now Lauren no longer saw her as a threat. Emily was being more quiet than usual but Payson didn't see anything wrong with that. Payson chalked it up to Emily feeling happy with her new sponsorship and not having as much to complain about. But, it could also be the taller girls desire to draw as little attention to herself as possible after her mother's overzealous campaign tactics.

Overall, the only thing that really changed was that Payson had a new friend. A friend who understood what it took to be a winner. The concept that Austin Tucker was her friend baffled Payson still, but it was nice to know that besides Sasha, someone else believed in her. And that is what led her to her current predicament.

After Payson's talk with Sasha during the Rock Banquet intermission, Payson grabbed her phone and stared at it. She wasn't sure if she should text Austin, but something inside her wanted to. For some unknown reason between Mario Kart, after practice grocery shopping, and early morning runs, Austin had become a very important part of her comeback and life. She was feeling better but a small voice in her head was telling her that Sasha only said half those things to get her to work again. That he really didn't mean them. But another voice was arguing with that one, and it was giving Payson a headache trying to figure out which one to listen to.

Payson felt her hand twitch again and with a sigh, she typed away. _**'You won't believe how lucky you are to miss this'. **_It wasn't much, but it would get Austin's attention, and hopefully give her an excuse to slip away.

Austin's reply was near instant. _**'Stay!'**_

Payson frowned**. **_**'I'm not a dog Austin.'**_

'_**Stay!**_**'** Austin sent with a picture of himself looking serious. He was even pointing to the ground. Payson chuckled and closed the conversation with a smile.

Payson settled back into her seat when Sasha called for everyone's attention so he could present the 'Gymnast of the Year' award. She smiled tightly and clapped politely when Kaylie accepted her trophy, because they were friends and the least Payson could do was pretend. When Kaylie stepped down, Payson was getting up again but Austin's text rang in her head. Huffing slightly in agitation, Payson contemplated sending Austin a text telling him the banquet was done, and asking if she could leave now. It was childish but at the moment she didn't care.

"Excuse me everybody, I'm sorry but there's still one more award to be presented." Sasha's accented voice cut through the general noise. Payson looked up at her coach, and placed her phone down. She respected Sasha enough to give him her attention. "This is the first time this award has ever been given in the Rock community. It's the Championship Cup and it will be known by the name of it's first recipient. So I am very proud to announce to you, the Payson Keeler Award."

Payson's eyes snapped up to Sasha's and she gaped at him. He wasn't doing this. Sasha met her head on and smiled at her, as if to reassure her that 'yes he really was going to do this'. Payson turned to her mother, but Kim could only beam down at her. The sight of moisture gathering in Kim's eyes made Payson turn back to Sasha, hoping that it was not just a joke. He could not play with her and her mother's emotions like this.

"This award is given to the athlete that best embodies the champion spirit." Sasha announced. He slowly stepped aside and directed everyone's attention towards the screen that was playing a Kaylie montage just moments ago. The lights dimmed, and the screen lit up.

An old fashioned movie countdown popped up, ticking away as the video started. After 1, the screen went black, but was quickly covered in old Newspaper's announcing some of the most famous events in history. "_Extra Extra!_" A familiar voice called, and Payson's eyes darted over to her sister who was grinning from her place beside her. The screen stayed black and white as Becca appeared, dressed as a newsie and waving a paper around. "_Read all about it! Payson Keeler is Champion of the World. Extra Extra_!" Becca yelled. "_Coach Sasha Belov to hold a press conference to officially announce Payson Keeler's title!"_

Payson felt a blush heating up her cheeks as the newspapers started swirling together and the scene changed. When did they make this? Payson stared at the screen not willing to blink as Nastia Liukin's face appeared in black and white sitting behind a press table. Gradually coloured faded into the video but Payson didn't notice as she listened to the gold medalist talk about her. Nastia was talking about her, Payson Keeler, and telling the entire crowd that Payson had a championship mentality. A smile broke across Payson's face as the full weight of Nastia's words started sinking in.

Then Tasha Schwikert and Carly Patterson were talking about Payson and she could hear the respect in both their voices. She didn't fully believe it even if there was video evidence. When Carly mentioned Payson's ACL injury, her eyes darted over to Sasha, and the man just smirked at her. His stance was all arrogant and smug, and if Payson wasn't glued to her chair in surprise she would have marched over there and hit him upside the head.

Next Kaylie and Becca appeared, and part of Payson's anger towards the National Champ faded. But Becca, her dear and sweet little sister had her approaching tears. It was instinct to reach out and hold Becca's hand in gratitude and love. She wasn't sure if she could ever properly thank Becca, not just for her words, but for the work she obviously put into composing this video for her.

The moment in the video, just before Carly's final words, surprised Payson. Austin appeared on screen, and even though she was close to tears, she couldn't help but shake her head in exasperation at the man. Of course, he had a part of this too. He should have been the first culprit to pop into her mind when the video started.

"_As an Olympian I know what it takes to win gold. I have seen many athletes but I have never seen anyone more suited to a gold medal than Payson Keeler. From the moment I saw her as this little firecracker blonde performing at Juniors, I knew that Payson Keeler would win. Payson not only has the work ethic and determination of a champion, but the mind, body, and soul of one_." Austin faded back to Carly's and the video ended with a newspaper stating 'Payson Keeler- A Champion And More'.

"So it is with great pleasure that I present to you the first recipient of the Payson Keeler Championship Cup." Sasha said as he retook the stage and the lights went up. "Payson Keeler."

Payson couldn't reign in the watery smile she wore if she tried. It was a bit overwhelming, but it was the final push she needed to get back to training as seriously as she had before her injury. She wanted to prove everyone in that video right. She wanted to accomplish what Sasha and Austin thought she could. She wanted her gold medal and by God she was going to get it.

As Payson walked on stage, Sasha gave her a hug and whispered into her ear. "Come to my office after this with your mom and sister. There's something waiting for you up there." Payson pulled away and nodded. She was still a bit too overwhelmed to actually speak at the moment.

o.O.o

Sasha smiled as he watched parents and gymnasts alike congratulate Payson. It had been his idea initially to give her, her own award, but it was Austin who called up everyone for the video. The younger Olympian had been adamant about making the best possible video for Payson, and had worked hard on editing it himself. Sasha had been concerned at the start but Austin reassured him that he would not pursue Payson romantically. Austin was just as invested as Sasha was on getting Payson to the top of that Olympic podium, and he wouldn't hurt that by potentially breaking her heart.

When the group around the Keeler's thinned out a little, he watched as Becca grabbed her sister's and mother's hands and dragged them up the stairs. Sasha chuckled at the knowledge that the youngest Keeler seemed to be the most excited about his surprise. Together the trio entered the office and Sasha felt himself smiling at them.

"I'll make this quick so you can go home and celebrate." He reassured them. "I just wanted to congratulate Becca and Payson again, and give them these."

Sasha walked around his desk and picked up the flowers that Austin had dropped off earlier. He handed the roses to Becca, and the young girls face lit up. The purple arrangement went to Payson, and his star gymnast smiled at him in return. "Now those aren't from me. Austin made me promise to deliver those to you girls personally.

Becca's eyes went wide. "Lily is going to be so jealous when I tell her Austin Tucker gave me flowers!" the girl squealed. Sasha flinched at the high pitch. He didn't think he would ever get used to that. He turned towards Payson hoping that she wouldn't be like her sister and try to murder his eardrums. Instead, the elder Keeler daughter was reading a card that came with the flowers. A soft smile was on her face, and Sasha narrowed his eyes. Maybe he needed to have a talk to Payson about the no-dating rule instead of Austin.

Sasha's eyes moved from Payson and landed on Kim. The woman was watching her daughters fondly, and Sasha couldn't help but feel a large amount of respect for her. Kim Keeler raised two terrific daughters, stayed out of the gym politics, and was just generally a nice person. Picking up the single white rose, Sasha's smile grew. "And finally, to the best gym mother and manager a coach could ever hope for..." He presented Kim with her own small gift. "This one is from me."

Kim laughed lightly. "Well aren't you a charmer. Thank You Sasha."

Spotting a half case of wine behind Kim, Sasha got an idea. "And, since you said you liked the Tanner wine, I have decided that you deserve the rest of the bottles."

Kim gave him a bemused look. "It was delicious I admit, but I don't think I can accept all these bottles Sasha." Kim argued after seeing the several cases still unopened.

"I don't think Steve Tanner needs it, and I rather not have my office crowded with wine for the next few days." It was a bit of petty revenge on Sasha's part. Steve Tanner annoyed him, and if he could give his spare wine away, than he would. Plus Kim Keeler deserved something nice after she stepped in and put a stop to Lauren's acceptance speech.

Kim smiled at him in amusement. "I'll only take what you can carry in one trip."

Sasha grinned. Quickly, Sasha darted about the office putting some white wine in a half-full box of red. He tested the weight and then picked up a second case. It was manageable, but if he went for a third, he would have a little trouble seeing. There were still a few cases left, and Sasha was loathe to leave them to return to Steve Tanner. Thinking over Kim's words, Sasha grinned. She said she would take what he could carry in one trip, but she never said she would refuse what he brought her later in his own truck... grinning to himself over loopholes, Sasha happily led the family out of the gym and to their car.

o.O.o

Sasha stood in his office carefully watching as the rental company returned everything back to normal. As soon as the Keeler's left he had called up the company and demanded they send people to take everything away. If his plan had worked out like he knew it would, then Payson would be back in the gym very early the next morning willing to train. It wouldn't just be Payson but all the other girls and boys that trained there arriving at some point, and he needed his gym back.

As the last mover pushed a cart of tables from the gym, Sasha spotted Summer slowing walking towards the office. It looked like she was having trouble balancing on her high heels, so Sasha went down to meet her.

"Summer, what are you still doing here? I thought you had called a taxi?"

Summer looked up at him with large bambi eyes. "Oh Sasha!" Summer said in surprise.

"Summer..."

"Sasha... is there anything you want to say to me or give to me?" She asked slowly with a small slur. Sasha thought that Summer's eyes had gone wider and maybe a bit more colour stained her cheeks, but he couldn't be sure. She did seem pretty tipsy all night.

"No?"

Summer stared at him harder. "Are you sure?"

Even with all his experience with women, Sasha never fully understood Summer. It was like the woman was trying to lead him somewhere but on a very dark and rocky path."Um... not that I can remember. If I think of anything, I will be sure to tell you tomorrow." The Romanian tried to carefully direct Summer towards the front doors. If he got her outside, he could call a taxi and get the woman home.

"Are you sure Sasha? There's nothing pretty or purple, maybe even yellow you think you would like to give me?" Summer hedged with a giggle as she started pawing his chest. She was persistent when drunk wasn't she?

Sasha stared at the blonde, still confused. "I'm quite sure Summer. I think you drank a little too much tonight." It was a fair observation considering her current actions, and her not to subtle comments earlier in the night.

Summer giggled again and swayed slightly. "Sasha Belov, Sasha Belov!" The blonde sang. "He's strict and strong, and never wrong."

Sasha coughed as he pulled his phone out. Summer was good at a lot of things but singing was not one of them. He quickly dialled the taxi company and asked for one to The Rock. Summer Van Horne needed to get home and fast.

"He's taking Lauren to Eng~land 20~12!" Summer had continued on.

Sasha frowned at the last night. "Yes Lauren, Emily, Kaylie, and Payson."

Suddenly Summer's demeanour changed. "But Lauren. Lauren! Lauren needs attention." Summer announced.

Sasha wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. "All the girls need attention, Summer."

"Yes, but you only give attention to Payson. Don't you think it was ina-inappropriate to give her her own award Sasha?" Summer asked, though her voice had a bit less slur, it wasn't hard to understand. "You seem to favour her over L-...everyone else."

"I'm not sure what you're implying Summer." Sasha tried to say in a steady voice. He wasn't sure he liked what the woman was implying and even when drunk he wasn't above giving her a piece of his mind.

But, it seemed as if the blonde in his arms was already distracted by watching a set of oncoming lights. "Summer?" Sasha called.

The younger gym manager turned towards him with a frown. "What were you saying Sasha?"

Well that was a definite end to the conversation. Sasha couldn't help but sigh at the situation. He wasn't positive on what he did to end up with a drunk Summer Van Horne, but he hoped the woman wouldn't be embarrassed tomorrow. A part of him, a large part, wanted her to forget this entire event, but another part wanted her to remember so he could question her.

He thought they were doing pretty well in their...situation. And he really didn't want to do anything to ruin that, but if Summer was hoarding some speculations about his relationship with Payson, than they needed to get it out in the air quickly. He cared for Payson, more than he did for the other gymnasts, that was true, but he tried to spread out his time and attention equally between the girls. It wasn't his fault that Payson came in early and stayed late on her own. If the other girls did the same, then he would spend that time helping them improve their skills.

Running a hand through his hair in agitation, Sasha tried to ignore the path his thoughts were taking. Summer didn't understand what it took to be an Olympian. Yes, she could watch the girls every day, but without getting down on that floor and actually trying, she wouldn't understand. He didn't want to fight with her, but the whole Payson thing was eating at him and he desperately wanted to question her. After all, drunk people were more honest, and if Sasha wanted to find the underlying cause of this than he could be justified in questioning Summer in her current state, right?

Sasha opened his mouth to ask his first question but the taxi pulled up. He wasn't sure if he should be grateful for its timely arrival, thus saving him from something morally ambiguous, or frustrated that he would need to wait. The Romanian was quick to usher the woman in and paid the driver. He didn't know how much it would cost to get Summer home, but whatever was left would be a nice tip for the driver. He might need it if Summer carried on singing like before.

Sighing once again, Sasha headed back into The Rock and to his office. Sasha needed to think over Summer's words. Was the blonde really implying what he thought she was, or was Sasha confused? He had been thinking about dating and Payson in the same context lately, but it was in relation to Austin. Maybe being constantly on guard and making sure Austin wasn't going to put the moves on Payson, had skewered his vision somehow. Then again, Summer might have seen something misleading on Sasha's part, and now Sasha needed to figure out what and take a step back and away from Payson. The last thing she needed was some scandal hanging over her head and possibly ruining her career.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and waited patiently. I admit to neglecting this story, and I apologize. My only excuse is that my main story Newton Third's Law is drawing to it's climax and I have spent a lot of free time carefully constructing that section. I shall work harder to pay more attention to my MIOBI fics.<p>

Also this is where things will start taking a more drastic turn from the series.


	5. Chapter 5

**Keeler Composure**

Payson walked into The Rock bright and early the morning after the rocky awards. It felt nice entering the gym at such an early hour when she could have it to herself. Looking up at the office, Payson smiled at the sight of Sasha's blond hair hunched over his desk. The door was slightly open to warn him when someone arrived, and Payson called out a brief good morning. She got a groggy grunt in turn.

Payson dropped her gym bag to the side and quickly stripped down to her leo and sweatpants. Walking the mats, Payson started warming up as the door to the gym opened again. Payson didn't need to turn to know who it was. For all his posturing, Austin Tucker was a dedicated athlete. At least in her eyes, nowadays.

"Tucker, I thought you weren't coming today." Payson stated as she bent forward to touch her toes.

A deep chuckle sounded, and suddenly the tall imposing figure of Austin Tucker was beside her. "I considered it, but then I heard a rumour that a great female athlete was coming in early today. I thought I would come check her out… see if she's open to a date."

"Tucker!" A sharp yell echoed through the gym.

Austin flinched at the loud shout, and cowered slightly afterwards. "Does he have super hearing or something?" Austin whispered to her as he warily eyed the office. Sasha's head was still bent over his desk, but his ear was directed more towards the floor.

"If he does I don't think he will tell us." Payson whispered back, smiling slightly.

"True…" Austin trailed off, still sending questioning looks towards Sasha. "But I have something to tell you anyways. Today, after lunch, we are going on a field trip."

"A field trip?"

"Yes. I am calling in my winnings from our bet, and your full 24 hours of service to me starts at noon." Austin announced.

"Winnings? You didn't win the bet." Payson protested.

Austin smirked, completely satisfied with himself. "Oh but I did. Oi! Sasha! You agreed to go to my party right?" Austin yelled.

"Yes." Sasha responded without missing a beat.

Payson floundered for a bit. "Sasha! You do know that means I have to go to this party too, right?"

Sasha calmly walked out of his office and stood on his balcony. "I know… but Austin made me a deal I couldn't refuse."

Payson glared at Austin. "You can't make deals."

"You never said I couldn't." Austin countered.

"But…that's cheating!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is no-"

"Shut it both of you. You will not get into a 'yes and no' fight. Austin said that if I went to his party he would attend ballet." Sasha gleefully informed Payson. He was getting too much perverse pleasure out of that statement.

"Ballet?" Payson laughed. "You're going to take ballet?"

Austin smirked again. "I am, and so are you."

"What?" Payson turned towards Sasha, hoping the man would deny it.

"It's true. To bring out the grace I know that is in you, ballet is in order. Your first class is at one today." Sasha said bluntly with no remorse.

Payson looked between Sasha and Austin and narrowed her eyes. They had plotted this. Knowing it was pointless to fight; Payson held her chin high and walked towards the balance beam. "Fine, but Austin is buying me lunch. Somewhere nice."

o.O.o

"One and two and three and four. One and two and three and four." The ballet instructor intoned as she rhythmically beat her cane on the floor to the timing.

Payson scowled, she was entirely sick with those five words. One and two and three and she was going crazy. One and two and three and she wanted out of here. One and two and three and what was Austin doing? Payson stopped moving and stared as Austin was doing something weird by lifting one leg in the air and trying to spin.

"Tucker…" Payson whispered, not wanting to attract the cane wielding demon while her back was turned.

"I think I'm going crazy Keeler. One class of this and I can feel my balls about to fall off." The gold medalist responded. He dropped his leg at least but in turn he moved to slowly hit his head off the bar.

"The bar is for working, not for beatings Mr. Tucker." Madam Violet snapped as she approached them. "You can act like uncivilized creatures in your little gymnastics gym, but here you will train seriously. Back to the starting position. One and two and three and four." Madam hit them both about the knees to get them working again.

"One and two and three and four." She crisply chanted from beside them, using her cane to poke them in trouble areas. "You are not squatting in a forest Mr. Tucker, tuck that rear in. Miss. Keeler, graceful arm movements now, you're not trying to clobber someone in a bar fight."

"There is someone I wish I could clobber." Payson muttered.

Austin snickered, but Payson sent him a dark look. "I meant you."

"No chit-chatting now. Concentrate!" Violet scolded.

o.O.o

Sasha looked at the clock for the fifth time that afternoon, and drummed his fingers on his desk. Perhaps his clock was broken? Time was going by very slowly, and he swore that the second hand was going at a slower pace than normal. Did he need to change the battery?

"Sasha would you stop that?" Kim asked in exasperation. "I don't know what has you agitated, but maybe you need to get out of the office and walk the floor."

Sasha sighed. "Payson and Austin had their first ballet class today and I'm anxious to know how it went." He admitted to the woman. Kim Keeler gave off such a motherly feeling that it was hard to deny her anything. It would be like saying 'no' to his own mother.

"I'm sure it went fine. Payson said she was going to fully commit to this plan of yours, and since you haven't got a call from the dance school, we can assume Austin didn't break anything or run out." Kim reassured him.

"I know, but… I'm still worried."

Kim laughed at him. She gave such a hearty laugh that she needed to lean back in her chair and place a hand on the desk to stabilize herself. "Oh Sasha… you sound just like a parent. When Payson first started school, I sat at home all day worried about her. I think I must have called Mark every ten minutes asking if he thought Payson was alright, if she would make any friends, if she would behave and not try to jump desk to desk. It's only natural to feel worried when your child goes to experience something new. When Becca started school, I was more prepared but I still fretted around the house, cleaned everywhere, and watched the clock until it was time to go get her."

Sasha smiled at the little insight Kim gave him. "Did Payson jump desk to desk?"

Kim laughed again and she looked off into space. "I remember going to pick her up, and the teacher stopped me and went on and on about how during recess Payson had been doing handstands on top of the jungle gym. The poor woman nearly had a heart-attack when one of the other students told her. Payson refused to come down, saying she wanted to see if she could hold it until it was time to go back in."

It was Sasha's turn to laugh. "She was strong-willed even at a young age."

"Oh yes she was. When she set her mind to it was nearly impossible to change it. Only Mark seemed to be able to convince her out of her more dangerous pursuits. It was his idea to sign her up for tumbling class, hoping to curb some of her desires. It worked, but then she started during flips down the street, so we signed her up for figure skating as well. Something she can't do on concrete. Then one day she came home and proudly proclaimed she was going to go to the Olympics and win gold in gymnastics.

"I tried talking to her about it, but she firmly stated each time that she was going to do it. I looked to Mark for help, but he didn't do anything. Instead he encouraged her, and decided we needed to go buy her a new practice leo, one with more sparkle to showcase his little gymnastics star. Who knew that day would change everything… but here we are…" Kim choked a little as her eyes filled with water.

"I really need to thank you Sasha." Kim stated softly.

"For what?" Sasha was confused. Kim had been telling a very warm story and had suddenly switched gears on him.

"For saving that little girl. The little girl that shot down all my concerns about being a pro athlete and told me with so much conviction that she would win gold. She was almost gone, but you brought her back, and I don't know if I can thank you enough."

Sasha shifted, a little uncomfortable with the attention and praise. "I was just doing what any coach would do…" He protested.

Kim laughed again. "No, you went further than any coach would have. I think most would have written her off after that back injury but you kept pushing until she was healed and back on the floor performing."

Thinking back to Summer, Sasha decided to ask Kim a question that was bothering him. "Does it worry you… or anything that I went so far to help Payson?"

Kim smiled softly and shook her head. "I admit Mark and I talked about it, but everything you've done has only helped her. I guess I would really be concerned if you two ever ended up kissing though…" Kim teased. "You're much too old for my daughter."

Sasha chuckled. "I don't think you need to worry about that, especially with Austin Tucker in the scene."

Kim's smile grew. "Oh yes… Austin. What a charming boy. I'm not one to gossip, but I think it's so cute how he comes over for dinner every night and helps clean up. He's even started doing chores, and makes Payson a protein shake in the mornings."

Sasha's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Really? They are spending that much time together?"

"I don't think you need to worry though. Payson is pretty blind when it comes to dating and boys. She probably just sees Austin as some muscular girl that hangs around." Kim said with a small wave of her hand. She had a fond smile on her face though.

"And he goes over every night?" Sasha asked. He had been wondering why the Tales of Austin Tucker weren't so prominent lately. He had assumed that once the bad boy arrived he would have party after party, and maybe crawl into practice on time some days. It was how Sasha had been at first. When Austin had been punctual and well behaved, he wondered.

Kim laughed again. "Every night without fail. Becca loves it. She calls her friends all the time to brag. You should join us too Sasha. Come over tonight for dinner and then you can talk to Payson and Austin about how ballet went. I know you want to." Kim needled.

Sasha smiled at her. "I would love to. What time should I arrive?"

"Just come over as soon as you close the gym. I'm sure you three will need more than a 45 minute supper to talk shop."

Sasha laughed. He felt more relaxed talking to Kim, and the woman managed to put some of his nerves to rest, and distract him from the rest.

"Oh anything practically funny going on?" Summer asked as she breezed into the office, folders in one hand and a coffee cup in the other.

"Just Kim pointing out my flaws." Sasha answered.

"I can't imagine you have many." Summer said, her eyes lighting up as she looked at him. "Oh Sasha, I was wondering what time you would like to have dinner tonight? You asked, but you never told me when you would pick me up."

Sasha's smile fell a little. He had forgotten that he asked Summer out. Things had been a little … stale between them and he had wanted to make an attempt to fix it. Maybe find where he stood with the woman. "I'm sorry Summer, but something came up and I won't be able to make it tonight." Sasha answered.

"Oh but-" Kim started. Sasha could tell she was going to apologize and tell Sasha he could have dinner with them another night, but truthfully, Sasha wanted to eat with the Keeler family more, and was sad to cancel.

"Don't worry about it Kim. What's done is done." He shot her a look, hoping to silently tell her to drop it. His silent looks worked with Payson, so he hoped it worked for her mother too.

Kim backed down, a small frown on her face.

"What's going on?" Summer asked, looking between the two.

"Kim was going to offer to fill in for me tonight, but I told her she should go home and spend time with her daughters. She's in the same building with them every day but they can barely talk. It's a sad thing really." Sasha smoothly lied. He briefly wondered if he should feel bad for lying to someone who visited the house of God weekly. Was it different lying to them than it was to lie to someone else?

"Oh, I see…" Summer trailed off. "Well we can reschedule." Summer moved on.

"Yes, we can go out another time." Sasha agreed, but he didn't look her in the eye. Instead, he looked at his desk, and kept staring at it, not wanting to meet either woman's eyes at the moment.

The office descended into an awkward silence and none of the three adults knew what to talk about. Kim busied herself with her work, while Summer sat on the couch and sorted through her files. Sasha idly played with a pen, and went back to watching the clock.

"The gym seems more peaceful without Austin around, did you notice?" Summer spoke up.

Kim shifted in her seat. "The girls are calmer now that they aren't trying to impress him, but it seems more muted, like they're depressed he isn't here."

"It's just nice to walk down to the floor and not hear giggling all the time." Summer added.

"I think it's good training for them. They will need to learn how to train and perform without distractions. With Austin, they are being tested and in the long run it can only help their focus." Sasha spoke up.

"Sasha! I think you're just trying to justify having him train here. The girls focus was fine before, you just added another level of temptation and I think it's harming them more than helping." Summer preached to him. It seemed she had been waiting for the chance to discuss this if her eagerness to respond was anything to go off of.

Sasha frowned. "Austin's not encouraging them is he?"

Summer glared at him. "He is." She stated firmly.

"I don't know Summer. Austin comes to the gym, trains, and then leaves. If he's not doing that then he's picking on Payson. It's not like he's setting up a kissing booth or something." Kim pointed out, defending the young man that was working his way into her heart.

"Kim aren't you worried about Payson at all? The kind of attention Austin Tucker is giving her could slow down her recovery, and she's already so far behind the others. Don't you want Payson to get to the Olympics?" Summer asked.

Sasha sat back, putting any small amount of distance between himself and Summer. He did not like the look in Kim's eye. He has seen that look plenty of times from her daughter. It was a prelude to Payson firmly defending herself and everything she believed in.

"Do I not want my daughter to go to the Olympics?" Kim asked slowly, her voice quite hard. "I have worked endlessly these last four years to ensure that my daughter can achieve her dream. Mark and I are so far in debt from paying for Payson's experimental back surgery, just so she can do gymnastics again and not be permanently paralyzed. I have given up so much to help her achieve her dream, and you have the nerve to ask me if I want her to achieve it?" Kim glared down the god loving blonde in front of her.

"Austin, if anything, is helping Payson. They train together, and when Payson hesitates he is right there helping her along. Austin has been a large part in Payson's comeback, so no I'm not worried about the effect he will have on my daughter. I rather go home every night and see them playing video games or making dinner together, then go home and see a beat day Payson after a hard day of practice. Because with Austin around, she is loving life, without him she will be closed off and suffering her come back alone. I think the real issue here is that you are too blinded by your views and opinions to see the situation from my point of view, from a mother's point of view."

"Go Mrs. Keeler!" Austin cheered from the doorway. The young male gymnast fluttered his eyelashes and shot Kim a charming smile. "It's nice to know I'm appreciated."

Kim blushed, but composed herself remarkably well. "Austin, what are you doing back here?"

"Pay and I were driving back home when I remembered I forgot my cell here. She told me to ask what you want for dinner, while I was in here. She's waiting in the parking lot." Austin answered the unspoken question. Sasha had seen Kim searching for her daughter, probably hoping Payson didn't hear her outburst as well.

"Well, I pulled some chicken from the freezer this morning to make chicken burgers. It's in the fridge. You two can decide on the sides when you get home." Kim responded.

Sasha smiled at the word 'home'. Both were so comfortable saying that the Keeler house was Austin's home.

Austin developed a Cheshire like grin. "Can I barbeque the chicken?"

Kim studied him a moment. "Just don't burn down my backyard." She warned.

"No problem. Do you want us to drive Becca back?" Austin asked, his focus clearly on Kim and ignoring Summer and Sasha. The Romanian didn't mind since he knew he would talk to the young man tonight.

"Would you? I need to finish some things here still. Oh, and there will be five people for dinner tonight. Can you put a bottle of wine to chill?"

Austin grinned. "Sure. I'll make Payson stop at the bakery to pick something up for dessert too."

"Thanks Austin dear."

"See you later!" Austin called as he turned around and left. He had a slight bounce in his step.

As soon as he was out of sight, Kim turned back on Summer. "Does that look like a bad influence to you?" She asked. The woman wasn't done as she turned her attention to Sasha. "And does that prove my point from earlier?"

Sasha grinned. "I never doubted you."

Summed huffed and fussed with the papers in front of her. "That's just how he is with Payson, and you. I've seen him talking with the other girls and while Lauren isn't fawning over him like them, Kaylie seems pretty distracted when he's around. And I've seen Emily talk to him a few times."

"I think they'll give up soon. Once the celebrity mist clears they will see that he is a serious athlete and back off." Sasha announced.

"Summer, I think you should give it up. Neither of us will agree with you on Austin Tucker." Kim's voice had lost its steely quality from before, be she still wasn't the most pleased person in the world.

Summer wisely stayed quiet after that.

o.O.o

The Keeler house was full of mirth as Austin entertained them with an after dinner show. He had taken full advantage of his winnings, and was making Payson demonstrate what happened during their ballet class. So far Payson had to show them how Madam Violet would hover over them and poke them with her cane.

"Now show them that jet thing she tried to make us learn." Austin instructed. The young man really didn't have any remorse in making Payson his slave. He had the poor girl refill his glass, make his burger, even complained of a hand cramp and had Payson feed him for a bit. Sasha's glared put an end to that though.

"The Jeté?" Payson asked.

"Yeah, that." Austin grinned.

Payson sighed, but readied herself. "I fall on this every time." She stated before leaping in the air, one foot to the other. She got in three leaps before her feet got crossed and she went tumbling to the ground. Austin was quick, and had been at her side ready to catch her the moment she fell.

"Ha ha… we're still learning if you couldn't tell." Austin laughed to cover Payson's fall.

"One class isn't going to make you masters." Sasha agreed. "but enough torturing Payson, I remember you saying something about dessert earlier." Sasha steered the conversation away.

Austin and Payson both perked up, while Becca excitedly ran from the room and into the kitchen. "Oh you will never guess what they bought." The younger girl yelled from the kitchen.

Payson blushed a little. "They were having a sale on strawberry creampuffs when we arrived."

Austin laughed. "Yeah and as soon as the girls saw them they practically bought out the store."

"Tucker!" Payson hissed as she smacked him on the chest. "We did not."

"There was like two left." Austin pointed out.

"And how many did you buy?" Kim asked.

Payson blushed again. "I only bought 10." Payson protested.

Austin sighed heavily and slung an arm around her shoulder. "Yes , and made me buy 10 more because you didn't have enough cash on you."

"You bought those on your own because you said that two creampuffs wouldn't be enough to satisfy you." Payson argued.

"Well they wouldn't." Austin answered honestly. "But that beside the point, it's dessert time."

Sasha watched as his two gymnast walked into the kitchen together. They looked good together, and they already acted like a couple. They just needed to breach that barrier between friends and more first, but that event was coming soon, he thought. "How long do you think?" Sasha didn't need to elaborate; he could see the gleam in Kim's eye.

"Not until World's I think. Austin may want it, but I don't see him getting over his fear of Mark before then." Kim answered with a soft smile.

"I give it a month." Sasha countered. He had been in Austin's position before and he knew that when a young man like that wanted something or someone they didn't stay afraid for long.

"Wanna bet?" Kim asked showing her small competitive side.

Sasha eyed her. He was a man and could hardly refuse a bet. He knew Kim was sneaky, but so was he. He spent more time with the pair during the day, had Austin's party coming up to help them a long, and two ballet tickets that were sitting at home. Sasha was about to holdout his hand and agree, but stopped himself.

"Wait no. I have a no-dating rule!" He stated.

Kim snorted. "Like any one follows that."

Sasha couldn't argue. The woman had a point. Resigning himself, like he did most often around the Keeler women, Sasha held out his hand to bet with the woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth Bomb**

"Keeler… Kee-ler… Keeeee-leeer…"

Payson felt her eye twitch.

"Keeeeeee-leeeeeeeeer…."

"What Tucker?" she snapped. She was trying to focus on her floor routine when Austin approached. The man was exasperating when he was bored between rotations. Except today she really needed to focus on what she was doing. The girls were all getting new floor routines –including her- and she needed to somehow master being a flower. How was she meant to be a flower? She was a person, not a plant.

"I'm bored," he mumbled.

"I know you are. But why do you need to bother me?"

Austin shrugged his shoulders. "Because you're my favorite?"

Stepping off the mat, Payson gave her full attention to Austin. "If you're bored how about we head to the annex and you show me the new rings routine you have been working on."

"Or…" Austin started, "we go on a field trip."

"And where will we go?"

Austin had a naughty grin on his face. "I seem to remember a promise to help me unpack my house and serve me in a bikini."

Payson scoffed. "There's still two hours left of scheduled practice time and I wanted to stay behind and train more. Now that Sasha is actually starting to put routines together for me I want to work hard and get them down as soon as possible."

Austin wrinkled his nose. "Keeler we have been training non-stop for a week. We need some down time. Trust me; taking a break once in a while will help your training too. Instead of staying late today, let's get you home, dress you up all pretty like and go out. I have two tickets to a show I've been told we can't miss."

"And what's this show?"

"I don't know. All I heard was 'accent accent accent, you have to take Payson to see this ballet'."

"Sasha wants us to go see a ballet?" Payson could hardly believe what she was hearing. It was one thing to stick them in actual ballet classes, but now he was forcing ballet on them during their down time too. What did he expect to gain from this? To prove once more that she was not built to do ballet, that she would never have as much grace and poise like the ballerinas she was going to see tonight?

Payson was going to shoot him down but she hesitated. Austin had been doing a lot for her and he did drive to and from the gym everyday with her. He had been spending so much time with her and her family that he barely spent any time at his house and she couldn't just tell him no. Obviously if she said no then he would have to tell Sasha and then there would be a big situation made and she didn't want to put Austin in that position.

"Okay, but… we will go to the annex, you will work on your rings. When the day ends, we'll go to your place. If I have to go to some stupid ballet my date is going to look good."

"This is why you're my favorite Keeler," he said with a grin. "I'll even treat you to dinner and keep my hands to myself. I will be the most perfect gentleman date you've ever had."

Payson laughed and shook her head. "Alright hot shot, off with you." Soon enough they were in their own little world, watching each other practice and critiquing the others performance. Austin was completely focused and kept all flirty comments to himself. Payson ran a critical eye over everything he did and gave her honest opinion. His ring routine was coming along nicely but it still wasn't at the point where he would win gold. She had seen the videos of the other National men practicing and she knew that Nicky was upping his game.

When practice ended, she drove them to his house since his motorcycle was still parked at the Keeler residence. When she entered the house she could see multiple boxes stacked around the place and had to concede that one day she would actually have to come over and help him unpack.

"Alright Tucker, line up all your fancy smancy clothes and let's see what we have to work with," she commanded as they entered his bedroom.

Austin laughed and opened his closet door. "While I don't do it often I do have a nice suit or two. What about you Keeler? What are you going to be wearing tonight?"

Payson rolled her eyes. "I have a dress that might work. My mom bought it for me when one of my grandparents passed away. I think it's fitting."

Austin barked out a laugh. "It won't be that bad."

"So you think…" Payson trailed off.

Austin reached into his closet and pulled out a suit. "These are my fanciest digs. If I'm going to look great, then so are you." Austin had a plotting gleam in his eye.

It took her a moment but when she saw the phone appear in his hand, she jumped across the space between them. "Whatever you're going to do, stop it!" she cried.

Austin laughed and pressed a number on his phone. "Hey Richie, look I'm going to an event tonight and I need a dress for my date."

"Austin tucker, you get off that phone right now," She said as she attempted to wrestle the phone away from the male Olympian.

"Austin, is that Payson Keeler?"

Austin laughed. "Yes it is, and she needs a dress. I'm sure you will use your good judgment to find a nice one. Make sure it gets to my place in the next hour."

"Austin, we will talk about this later."

"You're the best Richie," Austin said as he ended the call. "Now that's sorted. I also promised you dinner so you have your choice of any restaurant that's willing to deliver here."

"How romantic," Payson deadpanned.

"I'm a classic romantic at heart, just don't tell anyone," Austin said with a wide grin.

It was just classic Austin. He was charming smiles and ease. Since she had known him, he never stressed or worried about anything and it was relaxing to be around. It was so simple to just fall into conversation and banter with him.

Even now when she should be stressing about this ballet and her floor routine she was dialing the number to the Pizza Shack and just sitting back. She ordered a small vegetarian for herself f while Austin wanted an extra large meat supreme with cheese sticks. "You'll get fat," She pointed out.

"Fine, throw in two salads. That should balance everything out." Payson rolled her eyes but tacked the salads onto the order. When she ended the call, Austin dragged her over to his giant television and switched on his game console. "Alright Keeler, you owe me a re-match. I have my pride after you cheated me out of victory last time."

"Not my fault you're a sore loser Tucker." Payson settle down on Austin luxury sofa that was more stylish than comfortable. She grabbed her controller and was quick to choose Toad. As the countdown started, she could feel Austin sitting forward. When the light turned green she shot her elbow out and knocked his arm, taking the early lead.

"Cheater!" he cried fouled. Payson laughed and concentrated on the race. She wouldn't lose to him, not tonight.

When the pizza finally showed up, Carter just walked into the house and sat down with their order. "Alright, I'm eating some of this before I have to return to work," he announced.

"What's wrong dude?" Austin asked as he shut the game down.

"Girls, that's what's wrong. No offense Payson…" He added quickly.

"None taken." Payson grabbed her pizza and sat back. "So what's Lauren up to now?"

Carter sighed and took a cheese stick. "Maybe talking about this to a girl will help."

Payson nodded her head and allowed him to speak when he was ready.

"Lauren is upset that I won't tell her I love her. She says that she has given up so much to be with me and all she wants is to know that I care for her too. I took her on a date and it was good but I guess she didn't call that Lacey dance girl and now she's upset that Emily has her. But even though I took her out I can tell she's still angry at me. I don't know what to do. Now I'm work and Emily is there and she seems upset and isn't answering the phone or doing any work. She's just angrily washing dishes. She's even giving me the silent treatment. I don't know what to do."

Payson hummed as he took another bite of pizza. "Honestly, just give up."

Austin laughed while Carter looked confused. "You want to make them both happy but you can't. Just give up. Lauren wants you to tell her you love her and that she is the most important person in your life. She wants to be told that she's more important than Kaylie ever was. She wants to win over Kaylie. If you tell her that you love her, especially more than you ever loved Kaylie, she would go running to Kaylie to tell her. She would use that to hurt Kaylie, which is her real goal. And you don't want to hurt Kaylie because everyone knows you still love her -including Lauren. If you don't tell her then she will continue to push you until you give up and leave her or tell her what she wants.

Emily on the other hand is blocked and is holding herself back. She will only work it out for herself, because she refuses to accept help from anyone. She thinks it her against the world and that everyone and everything is working against her. She doesn't think she deserves anything but at the same time thinks she deserves everything all the other girls have. Until she is forced to accept help or work it out herself, she will pout and mope around. So give up."

"I don't think the words 'Give Up' have ever left your mouth before…" Carter seemed dazed. Of course, she did throw a lot of information and truth in his face.

"Sure they have," Payson responded. "I have said 'I won't give up,' and 'I can't give up', and 'Giving up isn't an option'."

Austin laughed again and put an arm around her shoulders. "That's my little champion."

Carter had a small smile on his face. "You're a pretty cool girl Payson. We haven't ever talked seriously before, have we?"

"Nope, because you were always busy secretly dating or sleeping with my friends that we have never had a moment alone together."

"You got me there." He seemed slightly ashamed but she didn't hold it against him. He was a male who had two gorgeous girls chasing after him. If he didn't take advantage of that then she would think he was gay. Nothing wrong with that, it would be better because instead of all the drama on the female side of the gym It might have happened on the male side. She had to smile internally at the thought of Carter batting his lashes at Austin and getting turned down.

"I know."

"Damn Keeler, you don't hold punches," Austin spoke up.

"He needed the truth." Part of the reason so much drama happened was because no one told each other the truth. They liked their little secrets and lies. All those secrets though had a way of coming out and biting them on the behind. Well, just this time, she would make sure the truth was out there.

"Well, I think that it's time for me to go. Pay up Austin, I'm not running a free pizza service here." Austin stood up and went to retrieve his wallet, leaving Payson alone with Carter.

"I'm sorry if what I said was harsh," she apologized. On reflection she may have too blunt, especially since she wasn't close with Carter. He could be very offended at her words and just playing nice because Austin was around.

"No, I needed that. Everything you said was true. You don't have to apologize for being truthful. It's actually refreshing. Deep down I think I knew everything you said, but I refused to accept it. Thanks for being honest."

"I'm glad you're not upset." Payson felt some tension leaving her body at his words. It was good. She was used to speaking openly with Austin, she had just spoke without recognizing that Carter wasn't Austin and probably wouldn't appreciate her words. It seemed he didn't mind which was good.

"Carter, get your ass over here and take my money," Austin called from the front hallway.

Carter gave her a nod as he made his exit. When Austin entered the room a moment later he was holding a garment bag.

"Look what was delivered as I was letting Carter out."

Payson rolled her shoulders and stood up. "Okay, let's see how embarrassing this will be," she said. She didn't know Richie, but if Austin called for dresses for other women, than he may have sent something more risqué than she wanted.

Taking the bag from his hand she carried it to his spare bedroom. She hung the bag in the empty closet and washed up before she had to courage to open it. When she finally pulled the zipper down she was surprised to see a nice elegant navy blue dress inside. It was a simple design with a sweetheart neckline and a layered taffeta skirt. There was an elegant jeweled belt attached to the waist, and a bag of matching shoes. "Wow, Richie has taste," she whispered to herself.

Taking the dress into her hands she noticed that it was even the right size. "He's good…"

o.O.o

When the pair approached the concert hall, a figure detached from the shadows and approached them. "I'm glad to see you both here. I thought for sure one of you would have run away."

"Sasha!" Payson whispered surprised.

The Romanian sent her a smile. "What? Did you think I would send you both here and not double check that you came?"

"We would like to believe that you trust us both and believed from the start that we would attend because you requested it of us," Austin said.

Sasha gave him a skeptical look. "Really? I should have trusted the two most head strong people I know to attend a ballet event when they both remind me on a daily basis about how much they hate their ballet class. Yes, I can see how your actions should have inspired my confidence."

"To be fair, we still attend the classes," Payson pointed out.

"Belov!" A person called. The three of them turned to see a woman joining their little group. She was short with a full figure. She wore jeans, an old jacket and a baseball cap.

"Jayden!" Sasha seemed very happy as he greeted the woman.

"Well well Belov… Do I sense a double date happening tonight?" Austin asked. He looked extremely excited at the prospect of Sasha being on a date with anyone. "If I had known that I would have dressed down a little so that I wouldn't overshadow you."

"Ha Ha Tucker. Jayden is just a friend and the person who helped me get tickets for tonight."

Jayden smiled at them all and introduced herself. Payson shook her hand and stepped to the side to give the men some room to properly beat their chests. "I'm sorry for them," she apologized. "Sometimes when they get close together their caveman genes kick in and they need to bash egos."

Jayden laughed and waved away her concern. "It's okay. I've known Sasha for a few years now. He needs to be the top dog. I remember this one time I had to pick him up from a pub because he got into a pissing contest with three professional rugby players."

"Oh god…" Payson groaned. "I hoped he was just like that around Austin."

"Sorry to tell you differently." Jayden put a consoling hand on her shoulder before turning towards the men. "Okay guys, I need to get back stage to start the show but maybe I'll see you after. You take care of this fine lady right here while I'm away."

Austin sent her a mock salute. "Aye aye captain."

Sasha shook his head and gave Jayden a kiss on the cheek before she left.

"Shall we head inside?" he asked.

Payson grabbed both men by the arm and dragged them to the doors. She was getting cold standing outside and there had to be sparkling apple cider somewhere inside. If she had to sit through this she was going to get some and these men weren't going to stop her.

In the end she did get her cider and some incredible box seats to watch the show. She was placed between the two men, partly because she was the woman in the group, and because if she didn't separate them then they would surely dissolve into another cock fight.

When the ballet ended, Payson could hardly contain her excitement when Jayden joined them afterwards. "Oh my god, you were amazing," she gushed to the woman. "I've never seen anyone move like that or tell such a beautiful story with their body before. You are like the most amazing dancer ever." She knew she should feel embarrassed but there was no room for that when her body was vibrating with adrenaline.

Jayden gave a soft laugh. "Thank you. Growing up a lot of people said I didn't have the body to be a successful dancer but that just pushed me harder to be better. I'm always happy when people tell me that they liked the show. Thank you Payson."

"You were flying across the stage like some super graceful… well swan. That would make sense considering it was the Swan Princess…" Payson responded.

Jayden laughed again. "Thank you. Sasha explained your situation to me and I hope I could have inspired you in some way. If you want my company is in Denver for another week, I could come to The Rock and help you with your routine if you like."

Payson almost squealed in happiness at the offer. She kept it in though. "I would love that. Oh my god… I don't know how to properly thank you."

Austin, who was watching the whole exchange in a trance moved closer to Sasha. "Was this your goal?"

Sasha looked 100 percent smug with himself. "It was."

"I think it worked."

"I think so too. Now that Payson is covered, I also asked Jayden to arrange some time with some of her male dancers to help you."

Austin sent the man a look. "I'm not in the same situation as Payson," he pointed out. "I don't have to add dance to my floor."

"No you don't, but some of your moves look jerky and forced. If you learn to move elegantly it will impress that judges and make your routines appear flawless."

"And ballet is going to do that?"

"Yes. Now let's get ready to go. I think Payson is ready to faint from happiness and I'm not going to be the one to explain to Kim why I have to carry her daughter into the house."

Austin shook his head and gently led Payson away after the girl enthusiastically said her goodbyes to Jayden. He never took Payson to be a fangirl, especially since she was never impressed with him and he was Austin Tucker. But here she was, happily babbling the whole ride home about how incredible the whole evening was and how wonderful Jayden was.

When he got her home, he walked her inside, and apologized to Kim and told her he would be back in the morning with Payson's gym bag and clothes. He took his leave quickly after that, leaving Payson in the hands of her very capable and overly patient mother. He hoped the girl managed to get some sleep in tonight.

* * *

><p>Boom! Truth bombs and an update.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Sinners and Saints**

Payson tried to block out the bickering happening nearby. Honestly, she came into the annex to get away from all the tension and drama in my main gym, but it just followed her. Lauren had stolen Emily's choreography, and then Emily went off and refused to perform at all- stating it would all be too embarrassing. Now Lauren was mad that Carter was upset when Austin told him about her little theft, Emily was mad at Lauren for said theft and the harsh words accompanied with it, their parents were fighting over their drama and Kaylie… for some reason was pissed that her routine sucked and was taking it out on Payson since Payson got out of performing. So, she left. She got to work but then the door opened and in came Austin and Carter.

They were fighting over Emily and Lauren and how it was Carter's fault they were in this mess since he told Lauren to steal Emily's choreo. Carter protested, and said that if Emily really wanted to be a gymnast she had to stand up and not let Lauren walk all over her. Austin then tried defending Emily, but the Carter pointed out if Austin really cared he would have helped Emily earlier and not wait until all was said and done to come to her defense. Austin tried to say that that wasn't the point, since Carter was the one to encourage Lauren to do what she did. Carter tried to refute his words but by then Payson had had enough.

"Can't you two just punch each other in the face and get over it?" She called. "Lauren is an evil bitch and she clearly misunderstood Carter when he tried to help. It's not his fault Tucker, and Anderson… what happened to giving up?" That's it she had enough. She walked towards the two and glared at them. The faster they kissed and made up the faster she could get back to training.

Carter held his hands up in defense. "Dude… girl… dudette… " he fumbled. Austin snickered but Payson sent him a glare to shut him up.

"Payson is fine."

"Payson," Carter started. "I heard what you said and I thought about it… and after her stunt today I decided to break up with Lauren."

"Just decided or did you actually break up with her?" Payson asked. There was a difference and if Carter was going to try and stretch out his relationship with Lauren as long as possible then he better actually commit to her. If not, he needed to dump her and get his life straight. It was bad enough he lived out of her garage, but now he was couch surfing and refusing any help Sasha tried to offer.

"I told her I couldn't be with her," he answered.

"So you broke up with her, that's good."

Carter looked really upset. "Yeah… but… I think she just took it as a challenge."

"What kind of challenge?" Payson asked.

There was some more squirming before Carter responded. "A challenge to be a better person? She did a lot of crying and begging when I dumped her. She said she could be a better person and all she needed was time to prove it to me. When I told her I didn't want to give her time, that I was completely through with her now, she got all angry and said I was wrong and she would prove it."

"Dude… you're screwed." Austin put a consoling hand on his friend's shoulder. It would have sounded more sincere if the big oaf wasn't trying to beat down a smirk.

Payson rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that. Look, are we all better now? Can I get back to training without your hormones and rivers of tears interrupting?" Both boys sent her a grin and nodded. "Perfect."

"But…" Settling a glare on Austin, she waited for him to get whatever he wanted to say out. "It's lunchtime now and you need to eat."

She let out an explosive huff. "Okay. Let's go eat but then you both have to promise me to shut up and train or get out."

"Scouts honor," Austin swore.

"Like they would have let you in," Payson protested.

She smiled though as the boys started laughing and then Carter took a potshot at Austin. It was nice seeing them like that. Guys seemed to get over drama a lot faster than the girls did which was awesome. She was so sick of the drama so seeing that it all just disappeared with a few simple sentences was like finding hidden treasure. She never thought she would be one of the guys –she is a girl after all- but here she was, enjoying her time with Austin and Carter and happier with them then with the girls.

"Alright you bozo's let's get food," She stopped their play fighting and ushered them out.

o.O.o

Rolling up her sleeves, Payson braced herself. Today was the day. Today was the day that they finally tackled the village of boxes that had taken up residence in Austin's house. They put this off long enough. Payson had even come prepared. She kicked Austin out of bed, dumped some homemade breakfast sandwiches on his lap and told him to eat and meet her in the kitchen. They would get this place straightened out.

She wanted to start here so that it was all clean and ready to use because she was sure in an hour or two Austin would complain about hunger and try to run off to get food. She wouldn't let him escape that easily. She quickly started on the fridge, dumping all the bad leftovers, gave it a quick wash and stocked it with some groceries that her mother sent over. When that big baby started saying he was hungry she would shove food down his throat and tell him to keep going.

"Okay Keeler, those were delicious, anymore?" Austin asked before he shoved another sandwich into his mouth.

"No, but I do have some box cutters, garbage bags, and lots of cleaning products."

Austin did a quick about face and tried to leave. "Stop right there Tucker… We are doing this today."

"Keeeeeeeeler," Austin whined.

"Shut it young man. You are not going anywhere until this house is in tip top shape. Don't make me call my mother," she threatened.

"Low blow Keeler. You know I can't let Kim down. Her disapproving stare could reform criminals."

Payson only responded by handing him the box cutter. "You open, I'll organize."

"Don't we have to get to the gym?"

"Nope, I called Sasha and we don't have to be there until this afternoon."

"But we need to set an example. How would all those gymnasts feel when we don't show up?"

Payson sent him a blank stare. "With your reputation, I hardly think missing one morning practice will hurt it. Now stop stalling and get to work."

Austin grumbled for another minute before he finally gave in and started working. Together they finished the kitchen in no time. That might have also been because Austin didn't have a lot for cooking. Three pots, a pan and hot plate… no lids. Seriously, this boy needed to do a little shopping.

They tackled the living room and bathrooms next. They managed to get through them and as lunch was approaching they moved all the other boxes into the garage. They made quite a dent and Payson was proud of them. There would be space for Austin's party and the place would actually look clean and put together.

"Okay Tucker, I figured we could have soup and grilled cheese for lunch. Sound good?"

"You know what goes great with lunch… drinks. I'll just run to the store-"

"And no you won't. There are some bags of garbage that need to go out and a pile of dirty laundry that has a hot date with a washing machine."

Not giving him a moment to think of yet another excuse, she picked up a bag of garbage and shoved it in his arms. The Olympian grinned, gave a mock salute and walked away.

o.O.o

Payson laughed as they walked into the gym. After being released from his cleaning duty, the big brat was bouncing around with energy. He had cracked jokes the entire ride to the gym and as they pulled up he started on an impression of Sasha.

"Stop it," She said as she giggled. "He'll hear."

"Hear what?" Lauren asked suddenly. "Hear about you two dating? I'm honestly surprised. I thought Austin Tucker would have better taste in women, but… I now see he likes to scrape the bottom of the barrel."

"Hello Lauren," Payson greeted. "I thought you were on a path to be a better person."

Lauren sent her a sour look. "Whatever."

She was getting ready to respond when Kaylie and Emily walked up. "Lovely, this will be fun."

"Payson, why are you only now arriving?" Kaylie asked right away. The captain looked over her shoulder and adopted the same sour expression as before. "Austin… I should have known you would be a bad influence."

Payson sighed. "Look, I called Sasha this morning and asked for the morning off training so I could help Austin unpack his house and get it ready for the party he is throwing tomorrow. I got permission, Austin isn't a bad influence, and you two need to back off. I'm a big girl and I can make my own choices and I'm not dating Austin. We're friends. You know that thing we all once were before all your petty bullshit got in the way…"

"Go Keeler! I love feisty women," Austin spoke up.

"Oh shut it Tucker." Payson smacked the man on the chest. He was only going to make this worse. Sometimes his mouth just got away with spewing all his unfiltered thoughts and right now it wasn't helping. He needed to shut up or Payson would be pulled back into the drama and then she would need to punish him.

"You wound me Keeler, but I'll make a peace offering." He turned towards the other three and sent them his most charming smile. The man must have worked hard on it, but it didn't work on her or her mother. "I'm having a housewarming party tomorrow and I would like to invite you all."

Kaylie made a disapproving noise. "Like we would ever go to your party. We are serious athletes and tomorrow we will be here, training, like we should be."

"I want to go," Lauren cut in. "It sounds like fun."

"And that is why you will never make the Worlds team. Unlike you, Emily and I will be here, training." Payson blinked at the blatant show of ignoring her. Kaylie really must think her a lost cause if she didn't try to include Payson anymore. Then again, Payson was spending more and more tie with Austin and she didn't hang out with the other girls as much. It didn't help that everyday there seemed to be some new life crisis that threatened to ruin their friendships forever.

Sasha showed up next and Payson got a distinct impression that this was slowly turning into a comedy sketch and only until they delivered the punchline would she be able to escape. All they needed now was a laugh track and all would be perfect.

"Look, I feel like you have all been working hard so tomorrow I want you to take the day off. Relax, let your hair down and have fun." After delivering that lovely and well timed message, Sasha took off- the coward. Payson glared after him. He would also pay, right after Austin. He could have stuck around and told them why they got the day off. He could have told them earlier in the week as an incentive to train harder. He could have waited until the end of the practice and gave it to them as a reward but no… not Sasha. Sasha had to find the exact moment to deliver something that would royally screw her over.

"Look at that, no excuses now." Lauren looked smug.

"Look," Austin stepped forward. "I don't even care if you show up Cruz, I was being nice. Whether you show up or not, just don't bring your drama to my place. Now Keeler, I have some excess energy and a rings routine you think needs work. Let's get to it."

Taking the much needed escape, Payson was quick to agree and walk away. She didn't get far though when Lauren had to get the last word in. "They are totally having sex."

Austin snickered and Payson shook her head in exasperation. "Lauren thinks the shrubs and grass outside are having sex. Anyone or thing that spends some time together must be having intercourse."

"Oh they will know when we start having sex. It will be the day I walk in with the largest grin known to man," Austin responded.

Payson smacked him on the chest again. "Keep dreaming Tucker."

o.O.o

The party was just getting started and Payson was helping Austin open bags of chips. Sasha was outside getting the keg into place, and the really early guests were taking advantage of the hot tub.

"So… do you think they will come?" She didn't care either way… okay maybe a little. She was friends with Kaylie and Lauren for years and Emily had really started to grow on her. It was just right now… at this moment… it was hard. Lauren was being worse than normal, Kaylie was power tripping, and Emily wasn't really helping the situation by throwing emotional fits and storming off half the time. She didn't feel like a part of the team and the constant jabs at her for not being in perfect form were getting to her.

"Lauren will show. I know for a fact she wants to get it on with some of my more hot friends to make Carter jealous. As for the other two… Commandant Cruz wouldn't let Emily get within a mile of my place."

"I hope they don't show up," she admitted. "Not because I don't want to see them or that I want to be here… but -if I am forced to be here anyways- I want to have a little fun and I won't get that if they show up and start fighting again. It's been nice being around you and Carter and not being directly involved with all their problems." Seriously, watching from the outside and seeing how ridiculous they all were when in full blown meltdown was hilarious and enlightening. She really acted like that once upon a time?

"Once we're done here I want you to go outside and have fun Keeler. I mean it. Actual fun. No getting people drinks or making sure other people are okay. No trying to be the responsible one. I want you out there laughing and smiling."

"I don't think I know how to have fun. At least not outside the gym," she admitted.

"You know how to have fun. Remember Mario Kart… fun. Remember that time we tried making muffins for breakfast and it turned into a food war. Or that time in ballet class when we kept making funny faces behind the instructors back. Keeler you can totally have fun."

"You know what is fun…" Payson eyed the bag of chips in her hands. Tucker was right. She was just feeling insecure at the moment knowing that soon Austin's place would be flooded with pretty girls and she would fade into the background. But right now, at this moment, she was the center of Austin's attention and it was nice.

"What's fun?" Austin had a playful look in his eyes.

"This." Payson grabbed a handful of chips and threw them at Austin's face. He looked ready to retaliate but before he could, Payson bolted. She dropped the bag and ran to hide behind Sasha. The Romanian was tall and burly enough to block her from view, and since he could move on his own she wouldn't need to worry about being stuck in one spot. It was perfect.

"Oh you will not get away with that!" Austin called. He came running on to the balcony and searched for her. Sasha was chuckling but managed to completely hide her. Austin slowly prowled around, weaving between people, his eyes constantly on the lookout. Sasha slowly turned and gave her time to move with him so she was constantly hidden from Austin.

For the next hour they played cat and mouse. Payson had to ditch her Sasha hiding place when the man reminded her that he did have a date that night, and he only came for 10 minutes to fulfill his end of the bargain- the traitor. She then took off for the kitchen and happily munched on some party food until Austin bull rushed in, causing her to drop her food and run out again.

Her next spot was among some of Austin's Olympian friends. They were all these tall guys and she hid in the middle, listening as they retold stories from their Olympics. It was interesting and she lapped it all up. They even complimented her and said they were looking forward to her return. They believed in her just like Sasha and Austin and actually thought she would make it back. That spot was ruined when Austin had spotted her from the balcony and with a war cry of 'Keeler' came running. One of the snowboarders helped her escape and soon she was back in the house and laughing as the group caught Austin and threw him into the hot tub.

She was trying to get a picture of a water logged Austin, but it was hard when she wouldn't stop giggling. She finally managed to snap a picture when she saw something drop off the fence. Taking a closer look, Payson was surprised to see Kaylie lying among the garbage after climbing over the fence. She couldn't believe the girl. Honestly, who the hell climbed over a fence to party crash? The front door was wide open. The girl could have walked in.

Seeing that her fun was over, Payson put her phone away and went to talk to people. She returned to the guy group from before and they welcomed her back.

"Austin finally gave up or did you get caught?" One of them asked.

Payson laughed. "Neither. It seems someone else caught his attention." She pointed out Austin who at that moment was playing with Kaylie's hair.

"Not my type but to each their own," a guy named Kyle said. "What I care about is the story you were telling earlier about Austin and a balance beam. We need to know more."

Payson smiled and started retelling an over dramatized version of the event. The guys all cringed at the appropriate part but were soon laughing, absolutely loving Austin's misfortune. "Although he got off to a rough start, I will admit he was very elegant on that beam," Payson said as she finished her story.

"Man I wish I was there," someone named Corey said.

"Did anyone record it?" Kyle asked.

"If they did, Austin would have destroyed any copies by now," Payson responded.

"Copies of what" Tucker asked as he approached.

All the guys developed grins and Payson thought now would be a great time to run away again. She was getting really good at it. Before she could though, Austin clamped a hand down on her shoulder and stopped her from moving.

"Now where do you think you are going Keeler? I need to pay you back from before and I think… I might have another reason."

"How's your _balance_ Austin?" Kyle asked.

"_Beam_ doing anything fun lately," another guy added.

"It takes some tough _balls_ to switch coaches like you did."

Suddenly that hand that was trapping her turned into two arms as she was pressed against Austin's chest and caught by two muscled arms. She wasn't escaping anytime soon. "Why do I have the feeling you told them something you shouldn't have," Austin asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I did nothing. All we talked about was how they won their medals. That's it. Not a word from me was said. Nothing to see or hear here."

"Keeler, you babble when you are trying to hide something."

"I do not. I was just telling you exactly what happened. They did all the talking and I did all the listening." She was not going to admit to this.

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"You're just paranoid." She tried to keep her answer short. No babbling here.

"Alright Keeler, I think you need an appropriate punishment. To the Wii we go." Austin hauled her up and threw her over his shoulder. He winked at the guys and walked them into the house. "You know the rules Keeler- no cheating."

Payson rolled her eyes but settled down and started the console.

The guys gathered around and Payson wasted no time climbing onto the couch and getting comfortable. She sat close to Austin, knowing full well she would need the use of her elbows if she wanted to win. She didn't consider it cheating seeing how she just got really excited about racing and her elbows started swinging on their own. If he got in the cross fire than it was his own fault for not sitting further away.

Her pocket started vibrating, and she checked it quickly. Kaylie's name was flashing across the screen and as excited she was to answer the call; she hit the red button and declined the call. Seriously, she was here to have fun and she was going to have it. Kaylie and her drama could just back off for one day and allow her that.

"Okay Keeler, here's the deal. We play best three out of five. Loser goes on a froyo run. Winner gets to enjoy the spoils."

"You got yourself a deal Tucker."

The duo settled in but grabbed two others to make it a four person race. Characters were picked and after asking a passing guest on a course the group started. They were on the edge of the couch watching the lights count down. Austin was revving his kart, Kyle was beside her and he was adjusting his grip. Payson narrowed her eyes and as the last light hit the bottom, her elbows were out, taking an early lead.

"Foul!" Austin called. He tried to nudge her but she didn't let that distract her. She was getting good at taking corners tightly. She hit the fits mystery boy and grinned when she got the bananas. Having the lead it made it easy for her to lay the slippery trap and watch her opponents slip and slide out of control when they hit the foul little yellow things.

She grunted when he was hit with a blue shell and shot her friend a glare. "How did you get one of those so early?" She asked. She got her kart steady and managed to steal second. She would need Austin to screw up or to get some boosters if she hoped to get first again.

"Karma for the elbows."

Payson tsk'ed and just went back to focusing. Kyle was trailing in last place having got the full brunt of her bananas and taking a green shell from Brody the fourth racer. Brody was catching up, clearly getting into the groove of the race. Payson refused to lose though. She hit a mystery box and when she saw that star appear above her head she grinned. Poor Austin groaned besides her. It was time to take back that lead.

o.O.o

Kim Keeler was a god send. Seriously, if anyone ever asked Sasha if he believed in God, he would say yes because he clearly sent one of his angels to earth and named her Kim Keeler. If she wasn't an angel then he didn't know what she was, something above an angel? Was there such a thing? Yes there was, because it was named Kim Keeler.

At first he had called her because when he saw Steve Tanner arrive with Chloe Kmetko he knew that he needed an excuse to hide the date he was on. He liked Summer, but he didn't want the gym knowing about them and if either Chloe or Steve knew… then the whole gym would know before the first entrée arrived. Instead he texted Kim under the table asking her to come, and like the saint she was she arrived at the perfect moment.

When they placed their orders and Kim told them to act like she wasn't even there and try to salvage the remainder of their date, Sasha sent the woman a warm smile. He could see where Payson got his goodwill and patience. Payson didn't inherit all of Kim's patience, but some. He tried to engage Summer into a conversation but the blonde was more concerned glancing over her shoulder and watching Steve. When Chloe stood up and went for the restroom, Summer quickly excused herself and followed behind the vibrant woman.

"Thank you again Kim, it must have been terribly inconvenient to come on short notice," He said to the woman.

"Oh no thanks needed. After all, I'm the one who finally gets to eat here and you said you would pay. It also helps that both my daughters had plans for the night."

Sasha smiled. "Yes, when I was leaving Austin's Payson was having fun. She's really seemed to open up and step out of her box a little since he's arrived."

Kim laughed. "Oh she has. That boy… honestly… for someone with such a bad reputation he sure is a wonderful boy. He told me honestly that there would be drinking at his party but he would look after Payson and ensure she was perfectly safe the entire time. I sent her with a note though. If the police come knocking she knows to show them a note and have them call me."

"I admit to being worried too. Tucker was just like me when I was younger but It seems he has straightened out a lot faster than I did."

Kim laughed again before taking a sip of her water. "He idolizes you. They both do."

He wasn't able to respond as Summer returned looking upset. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

The blonde frowned some before and then started talking. "I ran into Chloe while washing up," she started. Sasha wanted to roll his eyes. Of course she did. She followed the gym mom. "We started talking and well, I got very upset that she and Steve have been engaging in casual sex with Lauren around."

It was Sasha's turn to frown. Was Summer upset that Chloe and Steve were having sex where Lauren could see, that Chloe and Steve were setting a bad example or was she Upset that Steve was having sex with Chloe period. He wasn't sure and he didn't know if he would like the answer.

"What's it matter?" Kim asked breaking her self-imposed rule to act like a wall when Summer was at the table. "They are two consenting adults and I hardly think Steve would be throwing someone against the wall in front of his daughter and start rutting like an animal."

Sasha hid a smile by pretending to take a drink. Oh Kim…

"It's perfectly natural for two adults in a relationship to have sexual intercourse. Steve is a smart man and I am sure he keeps his encounters with Chloe discrete. If this is an issue than it is something you and Lauren need to talk to Steve about. Don't go after Chloe. It's not like she sneaking into his house for some scandalous late night activities. They are dating, not planning to steal the hope diamond and have sex on the display."

Summer look even more upset and was about to open her mouth but Kim kept talking.

"Now, I'm sure Chloe will tell Steve what happened and they will work it out like the mature people they are. Why should this ruin our meal? Where did that dessert menu disappear to?"

Sasha handed her the menu and grinned. "I asked around and I heard the chocolate torte is amazing."

"Thank you Sasha," Kim said as he put the menu down. "That sounds good. Now, I'm back to being a wall. Remember I'm not even here so you two crazy kids enjoy yourselves."

Sasha tried to engage Summer into some nice light hearted conversation but the woman kept bringing everything back to Steve and Lauren and her worries. Clearly Kim 'disappearing' meant the blonde could let out her frustrations over the situation. Kim just listened and ate, not really seeming to care. Sasha didn't care who Steve slept with either. The man could have daily orgies and Sasha would just ask that he clean himself up enough to ensure Lauren was at the gym and her dues were paid.

As the meal wound down, Sasha could not have been happier. Kim had to step out at one moment to take a call, but she came back with a smile on her face so he assumed everything was okay with her daughters. Payson was probably still having fun at the Party and Becca was sleeping over at her friend's house. Kim wasn't rushing to out of here so he assumed both were alive and well.

"Right then, you two lovely ladies can start to get ready and I will just go take care of this." He waved the black leather folder that held the check and stood. He was really happy this night was over. Next time he would plan to take Summer somewhere else. Some place where he wouldn't have to worry about running into Steve Tanner. He liked Summer. She was a kind and caring woman. He imagined that in a few years she would be a great and wonderful mother like Kim Keeler, and at his age he was looking for that. He wanted a woman he could settle down with and enjoy a true family with. He hoped Summer was that person.

He paid quickly and arrived back in time to escort the ladies outside. Kim had arrived on her own and thank him once again before bidding them both good night. Sasha watched her leave and was amazed that such a person existed. Most of the women he knew, if asked to show up last minute like that would have demanded more than a free meal. They would have wanted to be a part of everything but not Kim. She wanted them to have a wonderful date, despite her being there and tried giving them the limited privacy she could.

The Keeler family was something special. He was really glad that he was started to be really close with them. If there was one gym family he didn't mind being around, it was them.

"Sasha, we should get going," Summer said, effectively breaking him out of this thoughts.

"Of course, sorry. Let's get you home, it's getting late."


End file.
